Dream it, See it, Live it
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam had been staying with his Uncle and two cousins over the summer since he could remember, this summer was going to be different, at 14 they'd decided it was time to get themselves off the shelf, David thought up a challenge for all 7 days of their holiday. - I own this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Dream it, See it, Live it**

 **All Songs, unless otherwise stated are sung by Trey Songz**

 **Hope this fits the bill Guest requester**

Sam had been staying with his Uncle and two cousins over the summer of 1998 it was a hot summer and at 14 year olds they decided it was time to get to know girls, they gave each other a challenge for every day of the 7 day holiday they were about to start. It was always fun coming to stay with his family, their parents saw each other once a year which meant they pretty much got to run wild for a week while the adults caught up. Dean and David's Dad said he knew everyone in the village they lived in so they'd get into no trouble. They were lads trouble followed them everywhere they went and this summer was about to prove to be one of the more troublesome.

Day 1 – Monday

 **Picture Perfect**

"James" Dean shouted as his twin brother came off the plane, with Rose and Sam following

"Dean" James shouted back bringing tears to Rose's eyes she knew how much James looked forward to his week with his brother each year and it always went so fast. She got on with Tina, his wife, but sometimes she could go a bit overboard with this them and us stuff and she felt mega uncomfortable sometimes having to witness her childish, behaviour.

"Dean" she smiled when James finally let go of him and let her get close enough to hug him

"My word Sam you've gotten a few inches taller" he smiled grabbing for his shoulder as he let Rose go "You'll be as tall as me soon but watch I'll still be able to knock you" he joked

"Hello Uncle D" Sam smiled saying

"The boys have gone to the men's you know they have to do everything together" he laughed with James saying at the memory, as Sam nodded his cousins were twins too, they looked a lot like Sam and many a time, with new people they'd try and get off with telling everyone they were triplets but with Sam getting taller every year that was wearing thin

"Cuz" he heard making him spin round to see his Cousin's standing there waiting for him to dive

Sam's smile took no time arriving as he went towards them grabbing them both at the same time "Missed you guys" he told them as they stood smiling

"It's going to be a blast" Dean Junior told him while David stood smiling like a cat

"Aunt Rose" DJ said walking towards her for a hug before fist bumping his Uncle and David followed suit

"We'll get the bags" David told the grown ups signalling for DJ and Sam to follow him "First day starts today and here's the task" he looked around saying "Get a photo, but you can't ask for it any girl just get one by 7 tonight"

"That's not even fair you guys live here" Sam told them not impressed "Plus if my Mom finds out I'm doing stuff like that, you know how she is about this respect thing"

"Don't be such a wimp, by the time any of them find out you'll be on your way back home" David told him pushing him forward to get the bags. Sam was the oldest of the three by three weeks, then David was born a whole 4 minutes before DJ and all of them pulled that rank when they needed to.

"I'm not a wimp I just listen to my parents most the time" Sam laughed "Till 7 tonight?" he asked

"Yep 7" David replied smiling "Game on" he said as they grabbed the cases and went back to find the parents still in deep conversation, Sam taped his Mom and everyone started walking towards the exit.

Aunt Tina was cooking up a storm when they arrived, the oldie worldly home was comfortable, friendly and welcoming in comparison to Sam's home where everything was always so formal, neat and entertaining "Hi Everyone" Aunt Tina came running from the cooker to say as everyone piled into the kitchen, a place Sam's family weren't familiar with having got maids, cooks, butlers and the like all over the place "Let's get you guys settled into some country living" she laughed as she hugged his parents before stopping in front of him "I swear you've grown a foot since I last clapped eyes boy" she smiled as she grabbed him in for a hug.

"A few inches" Sam smiled as he responded "And I guess I've taken them from you" he told her making everyone laugh

"How's Dad?" Dean asked as they settled down "You know I want to know but I don't and all that" he laughed

"He's as well as can be expected" James told him and closed that conversation down

"Dinners ready" Tina shouted and everyone sat at the table as she shared out before the conversations got well on the way

"Mom we're just going down the town" Sam told her as the conversation got to adults only stage

"Fine son but be back by... Tina what time do your boys come in?"

"About 9" she replied looking at the clock

"Way before 9" she smiled at Sam saying

"Mom" he whined

"Okay 9 the very latest, every night" she smiled as he kissed her and left the dining room with his cousins

The boys went and got dressed, joked about for a while before deciding to go to the local cafe and hang out see what pictures they could get, Sam was nervous but he played the game, this kind of thing really wasn't him

"Come on Dude Dream it" David said

"See it" DJ banged the doors saying

"Live it" Sam took a breath and pulled his hand through his hair saying

They walked into the cafe and it was heaving with noise, it seemed like all the under aged kids hung out there. "Is this your whole school?" he asked as they walked deeper into the crowd and DJ shouted names back at him introducing as they went

"Don't know that lot" David said as they turned in the opposite direction to where they were to find seats

"We don't know that lot" DJ told Sam as he looked over to see a group of black people sitting at a table not involved in anything that was going on in the place "Got one" DJ said excitedly as they sat down

"Got one what?" Sam asked him

"Photo fool" he nudged him saying "I got a photo of her look" he said showing Sam and David his picture of this blond haired girl with a fit body and a bright smile

"She's nice" Sam told him raising his eyebrow at DJ choice "Do we have to do anything about these photo's once we take them?"

"No it's just a challenge" David assured him

"Okay" he said taking his phone out to take a random picture, he heard a laugh that made him look up from what he was doing to search the room, he focused on the counter and tried to find the laughing voice but there were too many people there, he carried on looking for his target minutes later hearing the laugh again in the same place "You guys want a drink?" he asked

"Yeah regular soda moneybags" DJ told him as he got up to go to the counter mainly to find the laugh, he got to the counter to find the voice standing with her back to him talking to a group of guys, giving them a real hard time because one of them must have asked her an inappropriate question and all her home girls were hearing her hilarious response to him.

"So I guess your Daddy also told you us black girls are all over that white dick yeah?" her friend asked this poor unfortunate guy that was getting the flack, Sam rolled his eyes and got his order, than that laugh happened again it was right there in front of him and he couldn't help it he moved from one side of the counter to the other he had to see her face. He stood in his prime position done his looking everywhere else but at you thing and when his eyes fell to her face he was struck, he didn't even hide his flash he just held that phone up and took his picture, even if he got caught doing it there was no way he was about to delete it that was the picture of her, that girl that was in his dreams, he'd never actually seen her before but he knew what her insides felt like, how she kissed, what underwear she wore even what she liked to do right after sex, she was his wet dream _**"I was tryna mind mine, staying off your timeline, I'm get right to the truth, I'm addicted to you, baby"**_ he was singing in his head

"Hello" he heard bringing him back into the cafe "Hello, did you just take a picture of me?" his wet dreams friend walked up to him asking

"No I didn't" he told her grabbing his order and going back to the table where his cousins were "Got my pic" he told them as he sat down

"I got mine" David said almost at the same time, showing his picture of his classic brunette, blue eyed beauty, he just loved that look

"Nice" Sam and DJ said together as they looked

"Lets see yours" David said looking at Sam as he spoke

"Here" he said flicking his picture up of a black girl with a smile that covered her face laughing as if no one else was in the room

"Cuz she's black" David told him

"That's kind of obvious" Sam told him taking the phone away as he spoke pissed at his cousins comment

"What?" David asked him

"You, I show you the girl I picked and all you see is colour, that's just so, I don't know racist maybe" he told him

"I'm not racist it's just how things are here" David told him getting defensive "What did you expect me to say?"

"She's nice, pretty, picture perfect or something, forget it" Sam said putting his phone away as DJ and David looked at each other

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening listening to the girl and her crowd laughing, shouting, and generally keeping themselves to themselves later on that evening he watched as they got up met up with the black guys that were on a different table and they all left. Back home he went through the familiars eating their meal, talking and bedtime where he lay thinking about what might happen next "Dave" he finally said to his cousin "When you have one of your dreams, do you see the girl as plain as day?" Sam finally asked

"Yeah I do" he laughed "A different one every night depending on which book I've looked at and now and again I see someone out there and they're it" he told him

"What never the same one all the time?"

"No never unless I'm fixed and I really could get fixed on that Brunette" he laughed "Keep the noise down lads" he told them as they did what they needed to do before they found sleep

Day 2 – Tuesday

 **Crazy little Games**

The day had started off slow with the parents taking them shopping for some god awful reason, Sam had asked for a new guitar a while back and his Dad had promised it would happen when they got there because his brother had the best ear for picking guitars. His Dad had insisted on a Gibson after talking to his brother and established that he was taking this music thing seriously. David was getting some drums, his Dad was on about him learning to play them if it was the last thing he ever did and he'd complied but only because DJ was a master on the Synthesizer and no way was his little bro doing better than him

"Hurry up Mom" DJ said as she stepped off to go to yet another shop "We've made plans to go to the game this afternoon" he told her as David and Sam looked at him "Second challenge" he mouthed to them

"What go to a game?" Sam asked as the boys looked at their Mom for how loud he'd said that "Easy" he smiled

The shopping was finished with lunch and the boys went off to do their own thing leaving the parents to do their thing, early afternoon "So all we have to do is go to the game?" David asked

"Of course not we've got less than 7 days to get laid its not even about the damn game" DJ laughed "We got to bag a cheerleader" he announced

"You're serious?" Sam asked him looking at David as he spoke

"As a judge" DJ said making them all laugh. They made their way to the game and stood looking around for a seat, not just any old seat, one near the cheerleaders to make their job easier "It's the Reds against the Fox's" he told them "You might see your picture again" he looked at Sam saying, Sam's heart jumped at the thought making him blush for the amount of people that might have seen that happen

Twenty minutes later and Sam was past lucky they'd actually taken seats behind the Fox's which he learned from sight was the local high school that the black people as well as the less well to do white kids went to, he felt proud being on their side, at home even, he finally caught the girls attention with how loud he cheered for the team scoring as David and DJ looked at him in disgust at first but when they saw the attention he was getting they joined in, they were all cheerleaders after all and they hadn't specified they had to be from any specific school

"Hey" the girl that had called Sam out the previous day called to him as the game finished "Thanks for the support, we'll be sure to tell our brothers" she smiled, she had a nice smile but it was the girl standing next to her that interested Sam, her eyes were telling him she was interested, her body was asking him to touch it and her mouth god should she actually open it he was sure there would be nothing to hold him back from diving right into it

"Tell your brother was it...?" he asked looking at his girl of choice

"Yeah my brother" she said her voice as sexy as anything he'd ever heard and he knew this already because she spoke to him nightly "Joe" she added "His names Joe"

"Tell Joe it was a pleasure" Sam finally said as David and DJ stood watching his play

"Mercedes by the way" the voice came back at him saying

"Hi Mercy, I'm Sam" he smiled walking towards her with his hand held out "What do you say to a drink at the cafe, with your brothers and stuff" he said as he looked at the four guys walking towards them

"Yeah why don't you girls come too" David asked looking at the Blond and Brunette standing behind the three black girls

"Yeah sure" the blond piped up as Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Who are these fools?" one of the guys stepped forward asking

"Some Fox fans taking us all for a drink at the cafe" one of the girls answered

"What you paying?" the guy asked

"Yeah" David said knowing full well it was coming out of Sam's pocket

"Nice to meet you friend my name's Joe, this is Dan, Mark and Ken" he said looking at the girls "Oh and this is Mercedes my sister, Delrose Dan's sister, Clara Marks sister and these two fools at the back Ann and Dina" he pointed at each one as he spoke "And we can drink" he laughed

They made their way to the diner found a big booth and sat getting to know each other, David and DJ hooked Ann and Dina after the first 40 minutes they were sitting in separate booths having private conversations and Sam was sitting there thinking there was no way he was going to get Mercy an inch away from her damn brother.

"Joe" Clara said across the table and looked at him, nothing was said but he excused himself and left the table with Clara following

"You got away with that shit last night but it's not happening again" Mercy laughed after him as they went before looking back at a puzzled Sam "They're going out and he had time out last night she wants her man tonight" she laughed

"Oh their an item?"

"An item" Mercy laughed "Get you, where do you come from?"

"New York"

"The Big Apple?"

"It's the big something" he laughed "But I prefer it here, I visit my cousin's once a year for a week" he told her

"I live here" she smiled a smile that reached her eyes

"You're beauti..." he tapered off realising they weren't alone "Can we maybe go out on a date later?" he asked as Mercy looked on shocked

"Do I know you?" she asked her face serious

"No I'm sorr..."

"I'm joking I like you Sam, yeah I'll go out with you later but I'm on a curfew I have to be in for 8" she told him

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16 but my parents are protective" she told him

"Oh me too, I have to be in for 9" he smiled " Should we say 5, meet here?"

"Fine" she said as they looked across the table to see Dan and Ken in intimate conversation and Delrose watching them "Oh they're gay and she's trying to work it all out" Mercy told him as if it was common knowledge

"I'm not a lesbian" Delrose told them

"Sam" David shouted across the diner "Time to go" he said as Sam sprung up said his goodbye's to everyone and left with his cousins "So how did it go?" he asked when they got outside

"I've got a date for later this afternoon" he told them

"I'm meeting Ann later too, I know I'm in there" DJ said rubbing his hands together

"I'm meeting Dina later" David laughed "But I don't think I'll be touching her" he shivered

They all got dressed after dinner and left the parents doing their thing they didn't even ask where they were going, Sam smiled thinking he might be able to get in later, and they still might not notice but his Mom had a tendency to notice the things he didn't think she did so he was playing safe and the game was getting exciting anyway his wet dream was coming to life.

"Hi" he said dressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and baseball cap

"Hi" Mercy said standing there in the sexy purple top with the biggest v he'd ever seen leading to her boobs, he lifted his head up when he realised he was staring at them, making her laugh "impressive yeah?" she asked

"Impressive" he told her smiling

The time went fast as they sat finding out about their similarities and likes, smiling a lot and with every visit to the bathroom Mercy came back and sat closer, while Sam did the same with every counter visit and by 7 they were more or less sitting in the same spot on the bench they'd shared for the evening

"I really want to see you again" she shocked him by telling him as he looked at his phone to check the time remembering she had to be in an hour before him

"I'll see you home" he told her getting up as he spoke

"No my brother's out with Clara, I'll have to wait for him to get back for me" she told him "We can wait outside if you want" she told him looking around the diner as she spoke

"Yeah" he grabbed her cardigan saying

They got outside and both were grateful that there was no bench to keep them sitting side by side as Sam grabbed hold of her, he leaned on the wall at the side of the main doors just a bit discrete "Can I have a kiss?" he asked "I've been wanting one since... well I've been wanting one" he said thinking this was not the time to let her know she was his wet dream

"Yes" she told him the breeze from her breath alerting him to how close he was to her face as their eyes softened and their bodies relaxed into the pending kiss, Sam grabbed her bottom lip with his lips pulling back as her eyes closed and a smile formed on her face, before going back in to take her top lip as her mouth took his and they were full on making out. It seemed to go on forever he wasn't looking for an end more an ejaculation as he felt himself grow and had no intention of spoiling his mood, this was the closest he'd ever been to any girl and to think this was the girl of his dreams and she was feeling just as he'd imagined she would "We maybe need to stop" he heard her say as his mouth searched for hers again his eyes still shut

"I guess we should" he finally opened his eyes to say a bit disappointed for the near miss on his peak "I need to see you again" he told her

"You're here for a week" she told him

"I am but, I still need to see you again" he told her realising he hadn't let her go yet

"Tomorrow morning 11 I'll be in town by the clock" she told him

"Mercedes" Joe called "What you doing?" Sam letting her go at the sound of his voice and stepping away

"Nothing just waiting outside for you and talking Sam needs to get home but he wouldn't leave me alone out here" she told him smiling at Sam as she spoke "Thanks" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Is that it?" he asked

"It is with brother standing across the way" she laughed "Tomorrow" she said as she walked away

"So Sam the Man what happened?" David asked as they all met up at the taxi rank ready to go home

"We kissed" Sam said making out it was nothing

"Dina frigging well gave it up, can you believe that?" David told them

"Stop messing" DJ told him "It was a first date, you didn't have any protection, what do you mean she gave it up?"

"She gave it up seriously and well I pulled out" he laughed

"Not funny David, danger, especially with girls that free up on the first date, please" DJ told him "I can hear Dad on that one" he told him as David stood thinking

"I need to get out for 10.30 in the morning so help me out guys" Sam told them as they jumped into the taxi and got home. Sam's goal was so close he couldn't sleep at all through the night he needed some serious gratification but his conscience told him he had to come clean with Mercy before anything like that could happen _"_ _ **Don't even know what to call this shit, do I even know what honest is?**_

"Sam" DJ finally called some time in the night "For Christ sake stop before that damn thing falls off"

Day 3 – Wednesday

 **What are we here For**

"Mom we're going hiking today" David told his Mom "So if we don't get lost we'll be back for Supper" he laughed

"Keep your phone alive, first rule of thumb" She told him as he kissed her forehead, grabbed some stuff out the fridge and nodded at Sam and DJ

"Okay bye Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunt T" Sam told everyone kissing only his Mom in the process

"Take care of Sam you know he's not used to all that" James told them

"We will Uncle J don't stress" DJ smiled saying as they all three left the house

"That was just too easy" Sam said with relief in his voice "We've got an hour to kill"

"We can get some protection for brother David" DJ said looking at him disgusted

"I hear you it won't happen again" David told him rolling his eyes

They all went to the chemist David brought a box of durex and shared them with the others "Remember Dude the trick is to stay up near the hills we don't need the oldies finding us in the town any time today" David reminded them as they went their separate ways David to meet Dina, DJ to meet Ann and Sam to meet Mercy

Sam was sitting on the fountain just across from the clock waiting for Mercy to show, kicking stones and trying to think of a way to neatly tell her what was in his head, he wanted sex, of course he wanted sex but not the forget you afterwards type, he'd had visions of living his entire life with this girl, woman, perfection, how was he going to get that across without scaring her off.

"Hi" her voice sang to him making him smile before he even looked up "This isn't the clock" she told him

"I know but I didn't know if it would be safe to just wait so I thought I'd watch" he smiled back "Hi"

"I know that feeling so, what we got planned for today?"

"I'm sorry but we've got to stay near the hills so I guess we'll just walk and talk until we're hungry and then eat"

"Fine, I'm in the hills too so I guess it's the lake"

"Great" he jumped up saying as they walked "I'm assuming you know where these hills are?" he giggled

"I do" she smiled

"You have a beautiful smile" he told her a shyness coming over him, he'd not experienced before

"You have a rather handsome face and a fit body, I guess all that's left is for you to hold it against me, when we're ready" she laughed "My friends tell me I need to be more forward or I'll be left on the shelf"

"I'm fine with you being who you really are, big turn on"

"You got it" she smiled "I take that back then"

"What?"

"That you have a handsome face and fit body" she laughed "No really you know you're cute right?"

"I am if you say I am, and I'm fine with you saying that"

"So what do you do, where you come from?" she asked when they found a quiet spot for them to sit at the lake

"I live in New York and currently I just live with my parents and study, I'm into music in a big way, I guess that's going to be my career, I play the guitar and I just got a new Gibson actually I'm excited about that, I did alright at school and stuff but I don't want to be book crunching all my life" he said looking at her for a reaction but she was just sitting listening "I want all the usual things in life you know wife, children, home even a family dog" he laughed "it's all in my head"

"So what kind of music are you into?"

"Fresh stuff like Trey Songz you heard of him?" he asked before he started singing **"** _ **What are we doing alone? Tough, standing still just waiting for this moment, what are we holding on for? Hesitating, both our hearts are open, why would you wanna leave? Don't you feel secure? Rest assure, I got you covered, got your back taken for Go the distance, nothing shorter"**_

Mercy jumped up and joined in singing the chorus as they danced around _**"**_ _ **What are we here for, what are we here for, what are we here for, let's be an example right now, we don't want to regret this, what are we here for, don't say maybe later then maybe turns too late, oh what are we here for"**_

They stopped in front of each other both looking awkward but feeling like where they were was the most natural place to be "Sam I …." she trailed off and moved away to sit back down "I need to tell you something" she said when he sat down beside her concern in his face "This sounds so silly" she looked at him saying

"Nothing you say could ever be silly, just say it" he told her "Is it the colour thing?"

"What no, no it's not that unless it's that for you?"

"No it's not any sort of issue for me" he told her grabbing her hand "Just say it"

"I know you" she said looking at her hands "I said it was silly" she half smiled awkwardly

"What do you mean you know me?"

"Don't freak or anything but I dream you in like sexy dreams, I know your body, I know how you feel inside me, I … I can't explain that other than to say I know you that way and when you walked into the cafe that day I saw you way before you saw me I was just dealing with some racist shit, I saw you take the photo and I was praying you'd see in my eyes how that made me feel"

"Mercy" he said looking at her

"I know you think I'm mad but it felt real to me"

"I don't think you're mad I know the same about you, I've been having dreams about you since I've known what to do with myself and when I saw you I was blown away, I took the photo because I needed my mind to know you existed and although all I've ever felt about you is sexual I need this to be more because all that wife, children and stuff it all involved you and that shit is freaky because we're still so young"

"You know we're going to face some shit don't you?"

"Yep, oh, one last thing" he looked at her saying "I didn't mean for any of this to be a lie, my cousins and I started this thing as a got to get laid in a week thing, I have no intention of that being the case with this because I'm only 14 I'll be 15 next month and in my book us doing that would bring some sort of criminal offence against you"

"No it wouldn't I'm 14 and I'll be 15 next month too the 21st to be exact so no offence"

"I'm the 21st too" he looked at her wide eyed saying "This is just so freaky"

"Go on say it" she laughed "We are perfect for each other"

"I'm actually sitting here fast learning not to mess with God's plans" he told her his face serious "So apart from being intimately attractive to me, shy and sexy what else do you do?" he asked as they settled back into conversation

"I sing, a lot, at church, school everywhere, that's just want I want to do with my life go round singing and making the world a better place" she smiled

"I just heard you sing a bit I was impressed, but what do you like to sing?"

"Ballard's definitely Ballard's" she said excitedly

"You know I'm going to ask for one, so?" he looked at her his eyes playing with her as he looked, she got up ad sung him her version of **'Don't mean a Thang' by Leela James** "I am so impressed" he jumped up saying "You're cream rising to the top" he grabbed hold of her saying

"You think?" she asked as their eyes met

"I know" he told her seconds before grabbing her lips, after that they talked and made out all day remembering to eat about 2 and then again about 6 before the lake bar started to get packed and evening fell and they made their way back to town "Cafe?" he asked as they swung their linked fingers through the air walking

"So Sam" Mercy said getting his attention "What are we doing here is this like a summer fling or what?"

"I know we'll have this distance thing going on and my parents come here once a year but I just have this feeling that we were meant to be together?"

"I've been having a distance thing we you for over a year now" she laughed "Who's to say we're not meant to be together?"

"I'd love to see you tomorrow but I know Dad and uncle want to take us fishing so we'll be back late and Saturday the Mom's go mad for family stuff and Sunday I'm travelling back after church" he looked at his feet saying "Can I call you?"

"I don't have a phone" she told him

"Do you want one?"

"What do you mean do I want one, everyone wants a phone but they don't come that easy"

"I need to be in touch with you, this long distance thing is going to be real difficult if you don't have a phone, please let me get you one?"

"My parents will go mad"

"I'll put it on vibrate they'll never hear it"

"Okay but if I get caught with it that's your money down the drain" she told him as he looked around for a shop to buy her one from, after she'd made her choice they sat setting it up and putting numbers in, showing her how to send and receive texts and got her a pouch to keep it in "Thanks" she finally said landing a kiss on his lips

"Mercedes" they heard again making them laugh as they'd been caught in the kissing position

"Don't even ask me what I'm doing" she turned and told her brother still laughing

"Come on we're running late" he told her before looking back at Sam "We will talk" he pointed at him saying as Mercy rounded on Sam and kissed him again this time pulling him in by the neck and taking her time about it, Sam grabbed her round the waist and joined in, oblivious to anything going on around them

"Friday" she told him "But you know me" she smiled

"Friday" he smiled as she walked away with her brother _'That's what I'm here for'_ he thought

Day 4 – Thursday

 **Nobody Else But You**

"Hey Morning Boyfriend" Sam heard down the phone when he picked up the ringing that woke him out his sleep

"Morning Girlfriend, that was so sweet, we're officially dating" he smiled down the phone "But you know you disturbed us yeah" he laughed

"I figured you might be going through the same thing as me this seems to be nightly since I actually saw you" she laughed

"God yes, I can't believe how in tune we are"

"Do you think it's safe for us to be around each other with this need thing going on for us?"

"Hey none of that chat" he laughed _**"**_ _ **I don't want nobody else but you, I don't want nobody else but you, ooh ah ah, Nobody else but you, ooh ah ah"**_ he sang "you hearing me?"

"Yeah I'm hearing you" she laughed

"What you doing today?"

"Singing I guess, I plan on just sitting around waiting for you nothing new, only I actually know you exist now"

"I'll probably be sitting at the lake thinking about yesterday and tomorrow, hey at 2 we think of each other yeah?"

"I'll phone"

"No don't phone I'm with the oldies they'll ask questions and I don't lie to my parents"

"But we went to the lake yesterday"

"Yeah my cousins lie all the time and I just go along with them, I'm a good boy" he laughed

"Good boys can turn bad you know?"

"I plan to" he told her cheekily

"Sam" he heard on the landing

"I got to go 2 remember, I miss you already, bye"

"Miss you too, bye"

"Sam the fish are not gonna jump in your bed boy come on" his Dad shouted through the door

"I'm coming" he shouted back

"Let's hope that's metaphorically not literally" he shouted back laughing

Sam spent the day making everyone know it wasn't his number one thing to do, the only time he perked up was just after lunch about 2 when he went into a world of his own for about an hour and then David, DJ and he played that much their Dad's said they'd frightened all the fish away so it was about 7 when they finally packed up had a meal at the local restaurant and headed home for just before 9. Sam called Mercy's phone when he got to the bedroom but she didn't answer he fell asleep waiting for her to return the call

Day 5 – Friday

 **#1 Fan**

"Mercy" Sam almost shouted down the phone when she answered, he couldn't believe he'd fell asleep instead of waiting for her call back "I missed your call I fell asleep sorry"

"Sam I didn't call you, I was at practice and then I came in late went in the bath and fell into bed" she laughed "I just woke up and saw your missed call"

"I guess yesterday took it out of both of us"

"Yeah but today's ours yeah?"

"Where we meeting?"

"At my house, everyone's out for the day" she told him and he knew there was expectation in her voice as she gave him the address and told him she'd see him in an hour, Suddenly he was nervous as hell, not only was he about to give his virginity away, he was about to take someone else's and that was serious stuff, it had been his dream for so long he couldn't think straight

"Okay bath, dressed, breakfast" he told himself jumping out of bed, he didn't lie to anyone just left the house and made his way to the taxi rank calling DJ on his way and asking him to tell them something anything and he'd be back for maybe 6 that evening

He got to Mercy's house it was a small wooden structure with a veranda that went all the way round the house as far as he could see and all on one level

"Sam" she shouted as the car pulled up bringing a smile to his face he paid the guy jumped out and went to her "Come in" she quickly said looking around as she did "Nosy neighbours" she told him as she shut the door "Well this is us" she looked around saying as Sam stood in the kitchen looking around "Bathroom, Parents room, Joe's space I can't call it a room and the living room" she said pointing as she spoke before walking towards the living room "Sorry do you want a drink or anything?" she stopped to ask

"Please, whatever you're having" he smiled as his eyes followed her around the kitchen as she fetched and poured, when she gave him the glass she walked past him and back towards the living room opening the door he saw a large couch with scatter cushions a TV and table with four chairs and a beautiful dresser with some real antique glassware and wooden ornaments, he stood admiring them for a short while before he looked across the room to see Mercy still travelling and hurried to follow her

"This is my room" she told him as he looked around the purple princess room with a smile on his face for his dated Spiderman get up in his room

"Purple Princess" he smiled "I like"

"As an after thought I got the room that was built after the original house was built, so I'm on the opposite side to everyone else, I like it though" she told him as she slammed herself down on her bed "I thought we could just chill and make out and stuff" she zoned in on his eyes saying

"I swear I just read your mind then" he laughed

"I just put something in your mind" she told him getting her sexy chat on, as he felt his pocket and rolled his eyes

"David brought protection the other day and I left it in my other trousers, sorry"

"Sorted" she said leaning over to her side cabinet to take a box out her move revealing more of her upper leg than Sam was geared up for, he nearly dived in but she came back at him with the protection and he caught that instead

"Is this what you really want?" he asked

"We're in my house, I'm on my bed I think the question is, is this what you really want?" she smiled

Sam didn't answer he approached the bed with some urgency grabbing her face and kissing her deeper than he'd ever dared before, stopping when he realised this was no thank you Mam sex scene in his head this was the woman he planned on spending the rest of his life with. He looked at her for the longest time making sure they were in the same place emotionally, physically and sexually before he took her lips again much softer this time as they fumbled around not knowing where to touch or what to say in his mind all he could do was sing " _ **I don't wanna do too much, I don't wanna speak too much, I don't wanna breathe the wrong way, I don't wanna kill this moment, this moment shared between us cause I been thinking 'bout it all day, oh woah' you told me I'm all you wanted, I don't wanna ruin your expectations, and all your body language, I'm gon' read it, as best as I can (as best as I can) cause tonight I am, having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous? So why am I so nervous? Having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous? Having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous?**_

Mercy's mind had been racing since her parents announced they were taking Joe to some college visit up in Los Angeles and her Grandmother would be popping in the check on her, she knew that wasn't going to happen Grandma never checked she'd have to go see her. Sam was going back to New York in a few days, they'd decided they were going to be together and she needed something other than tired fingers to remember him by, she was out to get what she needed from him and she knew he was a willing candidate, she couldn't remember them having a kiss that his hardness wasn't pressing into her threatening to push through her wet draws. So now she'd got him in her bedroom, the fact that he'd professed to being a good boy the day before let her know she'd have to lead on this and she was going to give it everything. That kiss he'd lunged at her with was hard, talk about instant gratification she went from entice to need now in zero seconds and he was blowing her mind with that stare stuff that brought her from now to pretty please and I so love you she needed to give him all of her whatever that meant, slow down she told herself in her head she started singing _**I don't wanna move too fast, boy I wanna make it last, today we gonna do it my way, oh, I know you been waiting for it, I gotta just lay back, I just wanna take my time, babe, you told me I'm all you wanted, I don't wanna ruin your expectations, and all your body language, I'm gon' read it, as best as I can (as best as I can) cause tonight I am, having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous?, So why am I so nervous? Having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous? Having sex with my number 1 fan, so why am I so nervous?**_

"Are you ready for this?" he finally pulled away asking as she pulled him back in and carried on as if he'd said nothing their hands started wondering finding familiar unfamiliar places and bringing smiles as unspoken satisfaction came to their eyes. Sam moved to the side and grabbed the protection off the side cabinet, there was an awkward moment when they both looked at instructions and laughed before getting to grips with it and he put it on before they made that painfully pleasant journey from childhood to adulthood together laying there not long after having done the deed "Are you alright?" he finally asked when he'd got his breath back

"I'm fine but please tell me that's not it, I didn't shudder" she laughed

"I think I was more focused on the hurt noise than the shudder stuff I couldn't help mine" he frowned "It will be better next time I promise" he told her as they lay still

" _ **You ready? When I leave it up to me, s/he sees, will I give her/him everything s/he needs? I just hope that when we're done s/he's pleased, I hope it's everything you thought it'd be, oh"**_ they both sung at the same time laughing

"It was" she smiled and more

"And more" he laughed

"Go get that thing off" she told him following him to the bathroom as they both washed up and went back to the bedroom

"You ready to go again" he asked her a smile on his face "I guess we could get a bit more adventurous now don't you think?" he said wiggling his eyebrows and making her laugh hard which soon turned to a wiggle and a moan followed by an explosive scream when he brought her to peak with his mouth

"That Sam Evans was a whole lot more than a damn shudder" she giggled as her body still shook out of control as he watched her coming down from her high and so the afternoon went on "what time you got to get back?" she finally asked him some time later that afternoon

"I said 6 but I'm fine to call DJ he'll make something up for me, I don't want to go just yet"

"Addicted?"

"You are aren't you?" he asked

"So are you" she laughed "Was it the same as your fantasy?"

"No" he said making her frown "It was more than that" he told her grabbing her nipple with his teeth making her scream before sucking it so hard she melted into the bed

"Sam" she said ready for more of the same "insatiable Sam" she closed her eyes saying as he took her back to where she'd been less than an hour ago before switching things up on him and doing the same for him laughing when he screamed louder than her

Finally it was 8 and Sam knew he had some explaining to do at home because he'd been missing all day, still he reluctantly said bye to Mercy "Sam" she shouted after him "If you ever cheat on me don't ever tell me" she told him

"What?" he came walking back towards her asking

"I don't want to know, and if this is it for us, it hurts but I'll learn to live with it" she told him

"Mercy" he said picking her head up "You're it for me, I would never have done all that we did today with someone I didn't care about, I'd go as far as to tell you I love you, I know I do, but I really don't need you freaking out on me" he smiled "I know we're only 14 but in 10 years time you're Mrs Evans believe that" he smiled "I want to marry you eventually"

"You don't freak me out Sam, I so needed to hear that, I love you too" she smiled "And I'll hold you to that marriage proposal"

"Please do" he kissed her saying "Sing it" he told her as they both sang _ **"**_ _ **Had sex with my number 1 fan (so why was I) So why was I so nervous? (Nervous, baby) So why was I so nervous? Had sex with my number 1 fan (I just wanna get it right for you, baby) So why was I so nervous? Had sex with my number 1 fan (I just wanna get it right for you, baby) So why was I so nervous?**_

"I'll see you in Church on Sunday but don't talk to me" she told him as he drove off, leaving him asking the question in his mind _'why?'_

Day 6 – Saturday

 **Priceless**

"Come on Sam, every day nearly we've had to wake you up then yesterday you get up and disappear for the day, now I'm here again forcing you out of bed what's up son?"

"Nothing Dad I just sort of made a new friend and well it was just fun hanging out for the day and stuff" he smiled "I'll be down in a bit"

"Hurry up Mom's got a full day meeting some family or something" his Dad told him before walking out the room

Sam wanted to shout from the rooftops meet my new family, meet your damn daughter in law, meet the woman who took my virginity while giving me hers, meet the love of my life but he didn't he went into the bathroom did his thing and came out to be faced with DJ and David

"No noise last night Cuz leads me to believe someone's not a pure as driven snow any more, I wonder what Aunt Rose would make of that" DJ laughed

"Maybe the same as Uncle Dean would say about David's unprotected sex the other night" he told him closing that conversation down

"Seriously Cuz remember she's black, don't get too involved" David told him he wanted to jump up and take his lights out, he needed to say something, but then thought to say anything might insight them to do anything, he wasn't around when Mercy would have to contend with them and their hate, better not to put her on any radar for them so he left it, got dressed and joined the family

"Hi Sam your like the prodigal son" his Aunt commented he smiled but only because he'd been grown with manners

"Well" his Mom said planting a kiss on his forehead "We're going to Silvers Stake House for Lunch but we're going to see Dionne first and her lovely daughters" she smiled brushing Sam's hair back off his face, telling him without words that it needed cutting "Then we're going to see a show I think you'll be really interested in this Sam someone called John Mayer's playing and singing"

"Oh brilliant" he jumped up saying leaving his breakfast half finished, his mind focused on calling Mercy "hi" he stood outside the house saying as she answered the phone "I missed you last night" he told her

"I missed you too Sam, can you get away for a few minutes today?

"I don't know Mom's itinerary sounds pretty full but if I can I'll call you and meet up somewhere"

"Try please" she begged "I think it's just dawned on me that you go home tomorrow and I really don't know how I'm going to cope"

"I'll try" he said into the phone suddenly upset for this restriction on his time and leaving her feeling like that "I'm sorry Mercy I've got to go" he said as he heard the noise coming towards him

"Try Sam" she said, and he knew she was crying but the phone had gone down, his family were out the door and he just didn't know how he was going to call her back and have that conversation without having to explain to them what he was doing

Sam hadn't managed to squeeze a second from this family of needy people his Mom had hooked up with the girls were like laughing hyena's and turned up everywhere he went and if it wasn't them it was their damn parents asking if they needed anything else he was mega glad when dinner time came, only to find they were joining them as they sat at the large dinner table boy girl boy girl all the way round like they were couples or something, he sat looking miserable for not getting back to Mercy. Something told him to look up and as he did he was met with her face sitting on the other side of the room from him with her parents and brother and two other people, his face lit up as much as hers did for the few seconds before they realised they weren't actually going to get to talk to each other

"You alright" he mouthed to her

"Yes" she rolled her eyes saying but he knew different, she wanted him and God did he need her _'Why do I think I just read your mind?'_ he looked at her thinking as a smile came to her face telling him he had _'Read my mind'_ he looked at her saying in his head _'_ **Girl, your love is priceless, one thing I can't afford to lose, and even though I ball, I would trade it all, to keep you in my arms, baby, cause, girl, your love is priceless, flying in all the jets I flew, yea, and even though I ball, I would trade it all, to keep you in my arms, baby'** he smiled "My Queen" he mouthed

"I love you" she mouthed back making him hold his heart

"What's the matter Sam" his Mom looked at him asking

"Nothing" he smiled as Mercy chuckled in her corner "Love you" he finally mouthed back

The rest of the day he sort of tried to get on with and was happy when he finally landed in bed and texted for about an hour with Mercy just talking about their day and their love

Day 7 – Sunday

 **Come over**

Sam woke up with a spring in his step it was Sunday and although it was his last day there he was actually going to see Mercy in church and he was going to take full advantage of that. He'd enjoyed the concert last night, definitely his kind of thing although having the oldies there sort of made everything very adult for him so there was no getting involved with the crowd throw back comments or anything, but in essence a good night had by all.

DJ and David had admitted they'd finally slept with Ann and Dina and they were fully fledged dogs now and he'd told them, he couldn't go through with it and forfeited the 20 dollars each to his Cousins

Church came round fast and Sam was one of the first dressed as he stood outside sending texts to Mercy waiting for a reply putting his phone away just as he felt it vibrate "Damn" he said as the family came towards him

"Eager Cuz" David said knocking fists with him

"Home today Cuz" DJ told him as if he didn't know that "Oh and just so you know we don't talk to the blacks in church"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him as they stepped into the car and Tina looked at DJ angry

"The Blacks sit on the left we're on the right" he told her

"Get out the car Sam" Rose told her son "We want no part of that" she told her sister-in-law "We'll just stay and pack"

"Mom we don't have to live like them we can do what we want I have every intention on sitting on the left" Sam told her making her smile as she changed her mind and got in the car

"You and me both" she grabbed his hand saying "Anyone would think your grandfather was still alive" she told DJ disgusted

They got to church and seriously, if they could have found anywhere to sit on the left they would have, it was packed. Sam sat looking around for Mercy for a long while as the family had chosen almost at the front to sit so it looked bad him keep looking back for her but every opportunity he got he tried to find her _'Where are you Mercy?'_ he finally asked bringing a smile to his face when she answered ' _Here'_ and he looked round and directly at her _'Hi'_ his eyes told her before his Mom nudged him and he turned back quickly _'Come here'_ he willed her and he knew she'd heard him but she didn't move **"Come over, can you come over? Yeah, come over, and I know you're not supposed to but I need you close, boo, come over, even though we fell apart, don't you even start, girl, you still got my heart, come over, you know where I am, if you can't, I understand, won't you come over? won't you come over?"** he sung in his head turning to look at her asking the last line to see her laughing _'I'm coming over then'_ he told her _'No you'll get me in trouble'_ she told him back. Before they knew it the service was over and the children played while the adults talked, of course they took the opportunity to be children again and went off to say goodbye for a hot minute

"Don't lose your phone" he told her

"I won't and I'll phone every other day"

"Promise?"

"Promise" she told him as they heard his Mother call him

"Shit I've got to go" he stood saying knowing he had to move but not wanting to "Mercy remember I love you"

"I love you too Sam" she grabbed his face saying as he grabbed her top lip and tasted the cherry on it before grabbing her mouth "Sam" she pulled him back saying as she wiped her gloss off his mouth "Bye" she said as she watched a tear fall down his face, he'd taken maybe five steps before he looked back and saw her tear ran back and wiped it away

"Wait for me Mercy" and he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

They'd called when they could and the relationship was still going strong, freshman year had been kind of difficult for Mercy it was a majority black school with white middle class teachers and she felt she was being held back educationally, there were no spaces in the the school she wanted to go to but her parents had taken the year long fight and this year she had started another School a bit more confident now she was learning something new.

Sam hadn't had any drama in his life, his parents hadn't been as busy as they'd been the previous year so he didn't have the neglect card to pull, but he hadn't seen Mercy for a year and now just when it was time for their annual trip they were talking about going to Europe for a year or something he really didn't want any of it but until they'd made a firm decision he was staying out of it, just popping the trip to Texas back on the agenda every now and again at his convenience.

He hadn't mentioned any of this to Mercy just yet, she didn't need upsetting just now it was getting harder for either of them to not cry when they talked nowadays, and the distance thing just tuned them in more to each others feelings, she was asking questions before he even had chance to think them sometimes 'Mercy' he saw flash up on his phone and knew he'd been thinking on that too long

"Hi babe" he said down the phone before it even reached his ear

"What's this about you guys not coming down this year?" she asked without answering his hello "I just heard one of the twins telling my girl, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not set in stone yet babe, and I'm waiting for them to make their mind up before I start throwing all my toys out my basket to get me to you" he told her making her laugh

"Okay" she said as he felt her eyes roll "Hello babe" she finally said "I miss you"

"I'm going to play up soon and I'll have a date say within the week" he told her "It's our birthdays in two months just over and I want to be there"

"That would be good I've got so many ideas on how we can celebrate" she told him

"Me too" he laughed

 _ **One Week Later**_

"Mercy" Sam shouted excitedly "I'm coming next week I didn't get our birthday week, but I got next week and we can celebrate early our way, actually I think that's going to be better"

"I'm past excited Sam you know that right?" she screeched down the phone "Hold up, why are you not still in school?" she asked

"Oh school finished for me today and I guess when I start my new school it might be in Europe somewhere" he laughed "Don't worry I'm going to fight that too so watch this space" he told her

"Europe?" she asked already depressed

"I said don't worry it's not going to happen"

"So when are you getting here?" she asked a smile in her voice

"Sunday after church you hope, because they won't be pleased with me sitting on the left, if I get there before and that will happen"

"Sam" she laughed rolling her eyes

Day 8 – Sunday

 **The Sheets …. Still**

 _'Mercy'_ she heard as she sat paying absolutely no attention to the sermon, Sam on her mind and their afternoon of love on her ass _'What?'_ she replied _'I'm outside come outside'_ he told her as she looked at her parents, deciding she really didn't care and getting up to go see him, it had been nearly a year

"Sam" she looked around saying when she came out and saw no one "Sam" she said getting worried as his head popped from the side of the church

"Sshhh" he smiled "Come here" grabbing for her before she even left the steps watching her almost fly at him

"Sam" she screeched as her body hit his and his arms covered her, she lay on his chest for a while, just being there was enough right then "Come on" she said dragging him with her back to her house

"Your parents" he told her as she walked through the house

"Church just started like 20 minutes ago we all know there's another what 3 hours to go before anyone starts thinking about their belly" she laugh

"Yeah, your right" he laughed following her

They got to her bedroom and just stood looking at each other more disbelief than anything else "Where does your family think you are?"

"Out visiting my new friends I made last year" he smiled

"Visit" she said jumping on the bed, he followed "Hi" she said grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth as she spoke

"Hi" he told her back when she let go, before he dived back in, it had been a year there were some should I times going on in his head but they moved against and with each other as if it had just been that morning they'd left each other. "You need your shudder" he told her as he found her core and used his skills to help her find that tone he so loved to hear "That's all the music I need babe" he told her as he listened to her sail through her high ' _ **Don't need no music 'cause we on repeat, she love to sing much as I love the beat, we do our thang when we fuck up the sheets, woah, we do our thang when we fuck up the sheets, oh'**_ came to his head as he listened smiling, pleased with himself for waiting long enough to do that for her.

He was surprised but happy when Mercy rolled him over and paid him some serious attention, "Babe" he finally got out before he went full screech, making her smile ' _ **I make your body pour, fuck up the sheets, pick you right off the floor, when we fuck up the sheets, I get it wetter every time, fuck up the sheets'**_ he felt like there was no end, likening his burst to pain as his noise got louder and his spurt seemed to go on forever, he was just about to call time on himself when he felt the last drop leave his body "Whoo" he said his hand going down to grab Mercy's face as he tried to relax "I love you, you know that right?"

"I hope you just felt I love you back" she smiled

"So fucking much, you need to give me a minute" he told her

"Come on bathroom" she said dragging him up

Twenty minutes later and they were back on it "We're gonna fuck up these sheets" he told her as he pulled her under him and they wasted no time in getting to know each other again "Shit it's nearly 1.30" he eventually said grabbing his phone off the bedside "Your parents are due back"

"Get dressed" she whispered to him covering her mouth telling him to be quiet about it as she ran around grabbing his clothes and throwing them at him "They're here" she told him pointing to her wardrobe as she spoke and put her night clothes on

"Mercedes" they heard and if Sam had time to think he'd have been sick but he didn't she almost threw him in the small room amongst her clothes and he stood there with most of his clothes in his hand as she had a conversation with her Dad telling him she didn't feel well and her monthly period had started so she rushed home bathed and went to bed, making him smile. It must have been some 10 minutes before he heard her door shut and another few seconds before she came smiling to the wardrobe door

"He's gone, but you'll have to go through the window" she whispered as he came out got dressed and kissed her before jumping out the window, she grabbed him to kiss him again and he looked around to make sure the coast was clear before hot footing it down the street for about 5 minutes before he found a cab and made his way home

"Mercy" he said when she answered the phone "Tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, at the clock?"

"Yeah" he laughed "11"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you back"

"Bye"

"Bye" she said and closed the call down

She sat on her bed thinking about the morning she'd had her body still tingling from the touch of her man on it, her heart beating fast for what was to come tomorrow and the smile on her face unable to stop like she'd had some sort of drug that just kept her smiling. Sam sat in the cab smiling the smell of his woman all over him and he was comfortable with that, his body reacting to her touch as he relived some of the moments he'd had closing his eyes was enough to make them real again for him, his body tingling as she brought him to peak ' _ **love it when we fucking, fuck up the sheets'**_ he smiled as the cab came to a halt.

"Cuz" DJ shouted when he got in "We need to talk" he pulled him into their bedroom saying as David followed and their parents looked on suspect "I know you guys live different up in NY but down here we don't take those relationships serious and it seems to me this shit with that Mercy girl is getting a bit real for you" DJ asked as David seemed to be sitting on the fence about it

"We get on" Sam told them, still not willing to tell all and fear repercussions for Mercy or her family even

"But your fucking her aren't you?" DJ asked

"Dude why you so in my damn business?" he jumped up saying needed to lie but not having the capacity to "No I'm not fucking her" he told them feeling himself going red for his response _'Actually we make love, every time so I'm not lying'_ he thought justifying his response

"You say whatever you think we want to hear Dude but I'll tell you now, we find out any different and I'll be begging Dad to send you back to NY and the future will be us visiting you" DJ told him

"Why?"

"Because I'm not having a black in the family" DJ told him

"It's not up to you who anyone marries, sees or anything DJ" Sam shouted at him

"It is when your the fucking heir to the family wealth Dude"

"It's not the family wealth, it's my parents business and unfortunately for me, as their only child I get it but that doesn't give you guys any right, so get that shit off your head"

"It's not just about a business Sam it's about a name, our name, and I'm telling you it's not going to a black girl"

"Guys" Sam said looking at the both of them "I love you both, we grew up like brothers, I see you as my brothers but I won't let you dictate my life, if I choose to marry a girl from any race it's my call nobody dictates to me, nobody" he said walking out wondering where he was actually going, he took his phone out to call Mercy but thought better of it considering the subject and he was so mad she would know something was wrong so he sat on the veranda mad for the longest time, Supper time was quiet and bed time was even more so

Day 9 – Monday

 **Animal**

Everyone woke up this morning talking but not talking, Sam's Aunt and Uncle watching the frost between the boys and knowing something was up but wanting them to tell first "I'm going to the cafe to see some friends" Sam told them as he put his dish in the sink when he finished breakfast

"Are these two going with you?" Uncle Dean asked him

"If they want" he told him expecting them to say no

"We're going later to meet with some girls" David said as Sam's head jumped up and he looked at his cousins before looking at his Aunt then uncle

"Oh Ann and Dina in for treats today?" their Mom laughed asking

"No we're just hanging out" David told them looking at Sam

"We're going to see the Holmes' tonight so we expect you to get back usual time, actually we're trusting you guys to do that, I don't need to be putting curfews on nearly 16 year olds" Aunt Tina told them as she rounded up the rest of the empty plated and bowls on the table

"What's actually going on with you guys?" Uncle Dean asked as all three looked up at him

"Sam doesn't approve of our girls, he don't think their good enough" David told them

"But nobody's talking marriage here, just young love stuff, no one has to approve just enjoy the make outs" Uncle Dean laughed

"I guess" DJ said smiling at Sam "Young love stuff" he told him as if he was saying he understood what he felt for Mercy wasn't going to last

"I got to go" Sam walked towards the door saying

 _ **Conversation with Dean and his Boys**_

"I'm guessing this girlfriend Sam's seeing hasn't been approved?" Dean asked his boys as they sat watching the door close behind Sam

"He's seeing a black Dad and I've told him so many times about it" DJ offered as David looked on with disbelief for the betrayal he was showing his cousin right now

"You know they live different in New York son those things don't even matter"

"Dad he's the heir to the family wealth and if he decides to marry a black what will that do for us?"

"God you sound like your Grandfather and the reason why James moved away from here in the first place"

"He lives up there with them" David told his Dad puzzled

"Granddad McKinley, your Mom's Dad he was so racist and when Uncle James married Aunt Rose he didn't want her in the family because she wasn't a southern girl" he laughed "Made Granddad Evans' life hell and in the end they moved when her Mom got ill about three years after they got married, broke my heart when he left" he looked at his mug saying "But if you want to get technical son the wealth isn't Evans wealth it's Marshall wealth it was her family that had money and her being an only child and only having Sam makes him the sole heir" he smiled "Uncle James has done really well too so, I guess he's got a pretty penny going to him"

"All the more reason for us to guide him in the right way" DJ added

"Come on DJ, we know with Sam if it's going to be about anything it's going to be love" David told him "Once he gets on that tip you can't move him, and if he loves this girl..."

"Young love remember?" Dean told them

"So what let him get on with it?" David asked

"No if we find out it's gotten past a kiss send him home and never let him back" DJ said angry

"I think I agree with DJ" Tina told everyone "That's what I'd want to happen to one of mine" she shrugged her shoulders saying

 **Sam & Mercy **

"Hi" she said falling into his arms as he half smiled "What's up?" she pulled away asking

"I had a horrible conversation with my cousin's last night and I'm feeling a bit shit about denying you" he told her

"I'd do the same to keep this going" she looked up at him saying "Every time" she smiled "Come on I'll cheer you up" she pulled him saying

Twenty minutes later they found themselves back at the lake only this time they were on the other side running around the fair playing games, winning prizes and taking rides. Sam was like a kid in a sweet shop running from one thing to the next and trying everything in between "Time out" Mercy shouted doing the classic Ball play sign as he stood laughing

"What?" he asked

"Food, we need food" she told him holding her belly "it's full of candy floss at the moment" she laughed

"Well we can't have that" he grabbed hold of her again saying, people had been watching them all day and Sam had gone a bit over board sometimes with the hand holding and pecking and stuff, they weren't having sex in the streets so what could anyone say.

After their very late lunch Sam suggested they go back to his Aunt's "Everyone's out" he told her wiggling his eyebrows

"Okay" she smiled cheekily

"Alright, alright alright" he shouted as Mercy looked around at the attention he was attracting before he threw some money on the table grabbed her hand and they left for his Aunt's house. Sam went in to check everyone was out before going back out to collect Mercy from his hideaway "Come on" he pulled her saying as she hesitated before going in

"I've got a bad feeling Sam" she told him as he pulled

"It'll be fine we'll be out by 7.30" he told her pulling her through the house and up to the boys bedroom "We could use the spare room I guess" he said as he looked around seeing all his cousin's clothes all over the place and Games all over the floor "Yeah lets use the guest room" he decided pulling her with him getting inside and not allowing her to look around before they landed on the bed

"Sam" she said when he finally let her breathe "Can we slow this down a bit?"

"I can work with that" he smiled letting her up as she took the lead on things taking him to the wild side as her fantasies came to life, in the bedroom his parents usually slept in on their visits, he closed his eyes and fell into it as she took him to that other level he always knew was there for them **'** _ **I ain't gonna lie but baby, you get pretty wild, girl, when you take it off, take it off, when days turn to night, that's when you show your other side, with all those freaky thoughts, freaky thought, you bring out the animal'**_ "Mercy" he screamed as he peaked making her smile as usual minutes later he was returning the pleasure ' _ **I'm a boss, I'm a boss, I'm the leader of the pack, boomerang, boomerang, baby, gon' and throw it back, do your thing, do your thing, girl, you dunno how to act, I'm a dog, I'm a dog, I'm a eat that pussy cat'**_ in his mind as he brought his girl where she needed to be stretching over to grab protection from his trousers taking care not to waste the little time they had had.

Mercy was reeling underneath him, he was getting there their noise was at peak, as usual, for where they were in their love making and they opened their eyes to look at each other for that final thrust when a light shone through from the door making them freeze and look towards it, her body shuddering his pumping hard "Yes I guess that's as good a place to stop as any young man, get dressed, get that girl dressed and get your ass out here" His Uncle instructed as he stood at the door looking at them trying hard to cover up "Now" he shouted and let the door shut as he moved away

"Shit" Sam said getting up and grabbing at his clothes

"I thought you said they'd gone out for the evening?" she asked as she quickly got dressed

"That's what she said" he told her walking towards her as he buttoned up his trousers, and smoothed her hair down "You got a comb?" he asked as she pulled one out her bag and quickly pulled it through her hair "Ready?" he asked as he pulled his top over his head

"How do I look?" she asked

" _ **You turned the bed into a jungle, I'm Tarzan, you be my Jane up in this room"**_ he sang laughing as she grabbed his hand and slapped his shoulder lightly with her purse smiling

"I don't think your Uncles smiling right now" she told him as the laugh left his face and he went towards the door with Mercy's hand in his to find his Uncle sitting on the couch in the living room

"Don't even try to lie to me about this Samuel Evans your cousin's told me about this girl this morning and now I find you in your parents bed with her, in my damn house, what do you have to say for yourself and no a joke will not cut it here"

"Uncle" Sam smiled grabbing Mercy's hand again "We love each….."

"Don't even say that shit" his Uncle put his hand up saying as Sam looked at Mercy puzzled

"But we do"

"What's your name dear?" Dean asked

"Mercedes Sir"

"Mercedes are you able to get home from here?"

"Yes Sir" she told him

"I was going to take her home" Sam added

"She'll be fine, you have other things to do" he looked at Sam saying "Bye Mercedes" he said dismissing her as she let go of Sam's hand and walked away, Sam realising she was leaving made to follow her "You" Dean looked at him saying "Can stay right there" his voice a tone Sam had never heard on him before but when he'd heard his Dad with that tone his Mom usually told him to take shelter. Mercy got to the door and looked back for a second at Sam and smiled before slipping out of it and making her way home. "Sam you need to go pack, your Aunt will insist you go back home, and I have to call your parents and let them know about this" he told him his voice much softer now

"Just let me finish the week Uncle we haven't seen each other for a year and to have just one day..."

"You've been seeing her for over a year?"

"Yeah we met last summer" Sam said shyly

"This gets worse, You'll have to go home Sam" he told him his tone dismissing Sam to the bedroom to go pack

"Mercy" he whispered when she answered the phone "They're sending me back to New York today" he said nearly crying down the phone "I tried to talk to him but he's like my Dad there's no use talking to him, their minds made up, I think it's because you're black"

"I knew that was going to be the outcome" she told him, speaking for the first time since she'd answered the phone letting him know she was already crying "When are we going to see each other again?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try my hardest to make it happen" he cried down the phone "Wait for me Mercy, I'm coming back just wait for me to sort this out"

"You promise?" she cried down the phone

"Babe I promise" he said before his Uncle shouted him to hurry up "I got to go but I'll call you when I get to the airport and we'll make plans, bye I love you"

"I love you back Sam bye" she told him and the phone went dead

 **Conversations**

"What's happening Dean" Tina asked when she walked into the house to see Sam sitting with his case packed beside him

"I caught this one in James' bed with his girlfriend apparently they've been together for over a year and following our conversation this morning I guessed he'd be going home" he told her

"Was it that black girl the boys were on about this morning?" she asked already disgusted

"Yep"

"Did you call Rose?"

"Not yet I waited for you" he told her, talking as if Sam wasn't even in the house

"Well book the flight because he'd definitely going back tonight if it's anything to do with me" Tina told her husband before turning to Sam "I'm very disappointed in you young man, I know your parents brought you up different" she told him as she walked towards the phone

"Do you have to tell Mom and Dad?" Sam asked thinking this could get to another level if they pissed them off enough

"Don't even go there Sam you knew this was going to get orbital" his Uncle laughed saying as he tapped the computer keys sorting his flight out

"Rose" Tina shouted almost excited when the phone was answered as he listened to his Aunt tell his parents her version of what happened knowing she hadn't asked his Uncle anything about what actually happened or even got any information from him before putting the phone down to tell him "Your Mom's too upset to talk to you, but she wants you home now" Sam rolled his eyes and took their joint decision, there was nothing he could actually do about it with his parents not standing in front of him anyway

He got to the airport, went straight through check in, just about said bye to his Aunt and Uncle, nodded at his Cousin's he was never going to forgive them for breaking the code on this one and went through to the waiting lounge, angry, livid even that those guys he'd called his brother's could do that to him. He sat thinking about the events that had taken place to get him to where he was just now, it didn't take long for him to remember his afternoon in bed bringing a smile to his face as he sat reliving their time wondering how long he'd have to live on that till the next time. His phone rang reminding him that he'd told Mercy he'd call her when he got there, he went to cut it off but saw it was her on the line "Mercy" he answered "What's up?"

"Your Aunt's turned up at my house Sam, there out there telling my parents now and God I'm so scared where are you?" she cried down the phone

"They took me to the airport, I'm at the airport" he panicked "I'll come get you and we'll run away together" he told her getting up to make his way out of the airport

"No, No don't do that if your at the airport you're safe just go and we'll speak later" she told him "But wait for me Sam and I promise someday we'll have everything that you wanted"

"Who'll speak later" Sam heard her being asked, she'd been caught with the damn phone, he closed his eyes thinking

"I was..." he heard her say

"Where the hell did you get a phone from?" he heard must have been her father say "Give it" and then it was clicked off and she was gone

"Damn" he stood in the waiting lounge shouting as people looked on

 **Sam**

He was back home 5 hours later his Dad met him at the airport and they went to a cafe to have a serious talk, he might have taken it serious, if he didn't already know it all. He'd had the feelings long before he'd actually found the girl, he was in love there was no need for his Dad to sit there telling him when he grew up he was going to find someone he really cared about and he was going to maybe regret what he and Mercy had. He wanted to shout back 'No fucking way Dad' but he'd never do that he loved his parents so he just smiled and pretended his Dad was telling him things about feelings he didn't know. "So son I know you think we're being harsh right now but you're young, too young for all that love stuff, you've got your whole life ahead of you, you'll know when it's right son you'll see marriage, children, grandchildren even all flash before your eyes as soon as you see the one" he tapped him saying as they got up

"So what happens now?" Sam asked

"Well I guess you know your Mom's all for us taking that job in Europe now, so we'll be there maybe within the month and you'll finish your schooling there and maybe go on to college"

"I need to get back to Texas" Sam told his Dad making him laugh

"I doubt whether your Aunt will ever have you back son and in our bed too" he pushed him saying playfully as Sam's phone rang, he looked at it to see it was his cousin DJ calling him

"I don't want to know" he told his Dad making to put his phone back in his pocket

"I'll need to take that too son, all privileges lost"

They got home and his Mom could barely look at him she fed him and sent him to bed like a 12 year old, he really didn't mind he wrapped up with **'#1 Fan'** on his brain sending him to heaven and back until he rolled over said goodnight to Mercy and woke up the next day fresh until he realised everything that happened yesterday couldn't be undone. He tried for the life of him to get through to Mercy but something was blocking him and after a month of trying and a rather hurried move to England she only visited in his dreams again, he was sad that they'd been forced apart but happy they were still connected that way.

 **Mercy**

Mercy was traumatised by the whole event, she'd found it semi-funny when Sam's Uncle had caught them in the act and even laughed in the cab back to her house. She'd got in been in the bath relaxed for about 20 minutes and then got dressed ready for bed, they hadn't finished what they'd started and she had every intention of getting even more freaky for him and getting down with some phone sex. She'd just finished dinner and gone back to her room to finish putting up her hair when she heard talking in the living room and thought she'd go see who it was, grabbed her dressing gown and ventured out

"That's her is it, Mercedes?" the white lady shouted across the room

"Yes that's our daughter Mercedes" her Dad smiled "So you see you have the wrong girl" he told her

"Dean" Tina shouted through the house and suddenly Mercy knew who they were "Dean" she shouted again and Mercy heard the door open "Could you tell these people if their daughter was the same girl you found in your brothers bed with our nephew?" she asked him

Mercy stood begging him to lie knowing he wasn't going to and life would be all over for her "Yes that's Mercedes" Dean said as Mercy could only close her eyes and pray

"So you know this Sam they talk about?" her Dad asked her

"Yes Dad" she told him the level of shame she felt at that moment was indescribable

"So this woman speaks the truth?"

"Yes Dad" she got out before her Dad started talking again

"Get to your room" he finally turned to say to her as he carried on speaking to Sam's family

Mercy jumped on her phone to call Sam she needed help, he'd just suggested they run off together, which she'd rejected when her Dad walked into her room and took the phone off her, she felt disconnected, helpless, her heart broke 'do they really know what they're doing to me?' she sat on her bed listening but not hearing her punishment, she'd already had more than enough of that her life line had been taken away, she fell in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Mercy" her Mom called her weeks later "Why do I constantly have to get you out of bed stop moping around after that damn boy and get your life together" she stood at her bedroom door telling her

"I'm coming" she told her holding up her tear streaked face, she was so pining over Sam

"Stop coming and come girl, to school, you're going to make me late for work" she told her as Mercy jumped up to get ready. She fell asleep at school during lessons, at home through meal times and and finally about 4 weeks after Sam had left the vomiting started. She woke up one morning and it was there just waiting to come out she ran to the toilet in the back yard and vomited everything she'd tried to eat the previous day

"Shit" she sat back on the cold floor thinking "I'm pregnant" she cried for the longest time before spotting daylight and going back to her room to wake up as normal with everyone else, she lay on her bed trying to connect with Sam, to ask him what she should do, if she should tell, beg him to come back and be with her but it seemed like they'd disconnected, the only place she saw him these days was back in her dreams as she rolled around her bed begging his hands and his mouth to touch her.

 **4 Month later**

At 4 months, or there about according to her calculations, she was sitting in the bath looking at her rather dainty bump thinking she needed to see a doctor, pleased that she may never marry but at least she had a memory of her love for Sam Evans for the rest of her life when uncharacteristically her Mother came into the bathroom looking for some cream or something just as she was humming **'I Remember' by Leela James** to her bump

"Mercy what you doing chi..." she stopped looking at her face, her stomach, back at her face "What's wrong with you girl" she bent down asking her as she touched her stomach "Mercy" she said more broken than anything else before she just sat and cried

"Your 15 child, how you going to have a baby?" she asked her "How you going to raise and child?" she grabbed her hands asking her "Mercy what are you doing girl?"

"Mom I'm fine, I'm 16 now and I want this baby" she told her crying "I'm having this baby" she pulled herself together saying

"Well that boy is going to take some damn responsibility for this" her Mom told her getting up off the floor and leaving the bathroom

She sat in the bath for a while listening to her Dad shouting and her Mom calming him down, her brother burst into the bathroom and called her a 'Stupid bitch' before her Mom slapped him and moved him from the door, she must have reheated the water 10 times before she finally built the courage to face the music. She was shocked to see her old mobile phone on the table charging but, didn't comment on it her Mom had said something about Sam taking responsibility and if they were going to get hold of him she was jumping for joy inside, she went straight through to her bedroom and stayed there.

"Mercy" her Mom shouted a short while later, as she came flying from her room

"Yes Mom?" she asked round the door

"You know where Sam's people live yeah?"

"Yeah" she looked at her saying

"Get dressed and take us over there this number's dead" she told her throwing the mobile in the sand box at the door as Mercy did as told they all four jumped into her Dad's pick up and went across town to Sam's cousin's house

 **Dean's house**

Her Dad knocked the door like he was a police officer, well actually he was, but he wasn't on duty right now "Mr Evans" he said when Sam's Uncle answered the door

"Mr Jones come on in" he smiled stepping aside for him to come in looking at the family walking in behind him "What can I do for you?" he asked looking at the line of people standing in his living room

"Well we found out today that Mercedes is pregnant and we had that old mobile of hers but we can't get hold of Sam's parents to get him to take some responsibility in all this" he told him Dean stood looking at them but through them, his conversation with DJ jumping to the forefront of his head

"They've recently moved to England and I guess their still settling in because we don't have a contact as yet, they told us it would take a few weeks" he told them, of course he had contact with his brother but no way was he passing that information on to these people to land Sam with a kid he didn't even want.

"Hi" David came in saying when he saw the people in the living room with his Dad

"Hello" DJ followed him in saying as everyone smiled pleasantly "Everything alright?" he asked looking at Joe as she spoke

"No" Joe wolfed "Your cousin knocked up my sister" he said mad in his voice as David and DJ looked at each other shocked

"Sam?" David asked in disbelief

"Damn Sam" Joe echoed "You got a contact for him?" he asked them

"His Dad took his phone off him when he was sent back and he didn't have a number when I spoke to his Mom days before they left New York about 2 weeks ago, I don't think he'd speak to us anyway we ratted on him about your sister and stuff" David offered looking around the room

"Only because she was black I bet" Joe remarked

"Well that was some of it but..."

"Stop your shit DJ that was all of it for you, I hear you talking to our girls like their shit all the while, it must be killing you standing there hearing your bloodline's going to have a black in it, and I'll tell you this for nothing if you so much as breathe on my sister while she's carrying this bastard I'll kill you myself" he shouted

"Joe" his Dad said dragging him out the house "I'm sorry Mr Evans, really sorry" he said as he left nodding for his wife and Mercy to follow him out "I may not have used those specific words Joe but the message would have been the same" he said when they all got in the car

 **England**

Sam had been settling into a new life in a strange country that he really didn't want to be in but his family needed to be there right now and just this minute he couldn't think of a reason why he might need to nip back to America via Texas. His sulk was on big time and he knew he was wearing his Mother down she'd soon give him his phone back and he'd find a way to set communication back up with Mercy soon after. He'd woken up a few morning with butterflies and sat around for about 10 minutes, scared she'd moved on and found himself singing **'Unsteady' by Mo** wondering why before presenting for breakfast looking much like a wet weekend

"Have we got a line yet Dad?" he asked for the twentieth time that month "How long does internet take in this country" he asked "I don't understand this stuff about our region not being ready for it how is the world not ready for internet?" he asked

"I don't know son but as soon as it's here you'll know" he laughed telling him as he picked up some toast "Remind me to call Dean this evening love I think I feel something going on" he asked his wife as he got up ready to go to work "Tonight son and try to make some friends will you?" he fist bumped Sam saying as he left

"Later" Sam told him as he watched him leave before turning to work on his Mom "So Mom when am I able to get my phone back?"

"I suppose we could go get you a new phone with internet on it for now until the system gets up and running I don't want you losing out from stuff at school"

"When today?" he jumped up asking

"One condition" she turned telling him, he stood waiting, whatever it was he was going to say yes, he needed his phone "You speak to your cousin's I don't like this atmosphere between you guys"

Sam rolled his eyes he really didn't like being false about things, a light came on in his head he could maybe bribe them into getting in touch with Mercy for him and that would be of benefit to him "Yes I will that will be the first thing I do send them my number" he told her "Can we get one today?" he asked again

"Get dressed lets go get you one" she smiled happy to see him smiling for the first time in a long time

Later that evening Sam was busy on his new phone calling Mercy's number in the hope that her phone might be alive and it was but no one answered, he didn't know what to make of it. "Something's wrong" he jumped off his bed saying "Mercy what's wrong?" he asked knowing he'd get no answer "What could be wrong for her after all this time?" he asked himself "She's not waiting for me, she's not believing in me" he looked at his phone saying as he tapped his cousin's numbers into his phone and sent them his contact details as he'd told his Mom he would and sat waiting for them to call him

"Dean" James sat in his study that evening talking to his brother on the phone, his jaw dropped as he heard all about the events that were taking place over there, the situation his son had gotten himself into, he was mad, raging mad when he put the phone down "Sam" he bellowed through the house

Meanwhile

Sam's phone rang and reluctantly he picked it up when he saw David's name come up "David" he said no tone in his voice "I gave you my number because it was a condition under which I could get a phone back, but things will never be the same between us" he told him

"That's fine Sam I totally understand that but I have something to tell you, call it righting a wrong my brother did whatever, but I know you feel deep so you need to know this"

"What" Sam sat up asking

"That Mercedes girl you were seeing Dude"

"What's happened to her?"

"She's pregnant"

"Shit" Sam said tears springing to his eyes as his fears came flooding forwards "Is she happy, is she alright?"

"Her parents aren't they came here this evening wanting to know where you were, to take up your responsibilities and shit, and Joe threatened DJ telling him he'd kill him if he tried to hurt her"

"It's mine?" he asked his heart pumping so hard he felt faint "It's mine" he giggled saying

"Dude your pleased about this?"

"Estatic" he told him as he heard his Dad calling him "I got to go, Dad's calling me"

"I think Dad's on the phone to him now, bye Dude"

"Bye" Sam put the phone down and rolled around laughing for a short while before he remembered his Dad had called him, left the phone on the bed and went downstairs

"Dream it, See it, Live it" he told himself fired up he was going to be a Dad and God the woman of his dreams was going to be his, his face saddened as he looked at his Dad

 **Sam and his Parents**

"Boy I just heard some disturbing news" he looked at him saying when he entered the room as his Mom's head popped round the door wondering what was going on

"Dad" Sam looked at his Mom saying "Can I have an open discussion with you guys" he watched as his Mom crossed the room to stand near his Dad's desk before he pulled her onto his lap

"This better be damn good" his Dad warned

"Dad it's my truth" he told him sitting back in his chair and bringing his right ankle up to rest on his left knee "Dad I appreciate that conversation we had when I came back from Texas a while back but I was way past that by then" he smiled

"I knew you weren't listening to half that stuff"

"So here goes it gets crude" he smiled, he wasn't even nervous for this because he knew at the end of it he was going back to Texas to Marry Mercy and have their child back in New York "Wet Dreams you know about those right?" he asked as his parents nodded his Mom a bit red at the topic but hanging in there "I had them just like any other 12 year old for a long while did nothing about them at first and got the knack real quick, I asked DJ and David once about them, if they ever just had the same vision or if they saw like different visions as in females and stuff you know" he looked at his Dad asking as he nodded understanding still unsure where this was going "I have a point" he smiled

"You need to make it son" his Dad told him

"I'd had wet dreams about Mercy since I was 12 years old I was blown away last year when I walked into a cafe, on a picture dare and saw my wet dream standing there looking at me in real life, I mean I'd had a sexual relationship with her for 2 years without even meeting her and the fun of it was she'd been having one with me too" he smiled "We hear each other's thoughts we like the same things, we're each other's destiny" he laughed "So this baby is happening for me, for us for her it's happening"

"Baby?" Tina asked looking at James

"Dean just told me her family are looking for him, I don't know how he knows" James told her

"I brought him a phone on the condition that he called DJ and David and maybe he called this Mercedes girl too" she told him as they looked at Sam "Son your 16 years old, you've had no life yet, what you going to do with a baby?"

"Love it, get married, be a family usual stuff Mom, we have money this won't stop either of us from doing what we want to do in life, I'll make sure of that"

"16 Sam"

"Some people search a lifetime" he told her

"What does she want out of life?" his Mom asked suddenly realising she knew nothing about her except her name and that she'd been caught in bed with her son

"She'd call herself a closeted Diva she wants to sing, she can sing, she will sing, she's cream rising to the top" he laughed as he remembered their conversation "She's ambitious, kind, understanding and we love each other, but she doesn't know anything about my life as in how we live" he told them "She may have something to say about me keeping that from her, but I'm confident we'll still be together" he told them

"I would never encourage you to not take on your responsibilities Sam but I want you to think about this seriously, this is life changing stuff" his Mom told him

"There's nothing to think about Mom"

"Take the night and just think, I know you're excited about things right now" she told him

"Okay" he said leaving the room

 **Sam**

Sam ran upstairs and grabbed his phone to call David back "David" he almost shouted when he picked up "Will you do me a favour?" he asked "It's a big one"

"I reckon I owe you, what can I do?" he asked him

"I need you to go buy a mobile, set it up and give it to someone for me"

"Let me guess this Mercedes girl yeah?" David said rolling his eyes

"Yeah I need to speak to her urgent like"

"I don't have the money to buy a phone"

"I'll send it to your bank in the morning, cash you'll get it the same day"

"What phone?"

"Anyone that's got internet, set it up for her, no just set the phone up and I'll talk her through the rest" he decided "Don't just knock the door go round the back and knock the small round window if it's open put it through" he told him

"Okay but if DJ finds out I'm helping you guys in this my life's shit" he laughed telling him

"If DJ messes this up for me I can promise him that" Sam told him no joking in his voice

The next day he got up told his parents of his intentions and also that he planned on gong back to Texas to support her through the pregnancy "I can go to school there for a bit if that's what we need to do" he told them

"Are you asking or telling us?" his Dad asked

"I guess I'm making a life decision for myself so telling" he told him cheekily leaving to go put the money in the bank for David and wait for the call from Mercy. He was sitting eating his evening meal with his family when he got a message from David to say he'd delivered the parcel, excitement set in and he left to sit in his room and wait for the call. An hour later he was still waiting he fell asleep waiting

 **Sam & Mercy **

Day 10 – Thursday

 **Song Goes Off**

It must have been 4 in the morning when Sam heard his mobile ringing and went to shut it up before coming to his senses and realising it could only be Mercy he jumped up in his bed and answered the call "Mercy" he said down the phone almost in relief

"Sam" she nervously giggled back saying "At last, I have something to tell you" she told him he didn't spoil things he let her talk

"What's up?" he asked

"We're pregnant" she said to a quiet phone "I know we're only just 16 and everything but I didn't want to not have it, I mean, I'm sorry if this isn't what you want, and I'm not asking for anything, I just needed you to know I have a piece of you inside me"

Sam was sitting crying with the phone at his ear, she'd wanted it, she didn't ever think otherwise and neither did he "I know" he finally said

"How did you know?"

"My Dad spoke to Uncle Dean a few days ago, I called David and asked him to get you a phone so we could talk, I need to tell you I'm there for you I'm just waiting for this conversation before I tell my parents I need to be with you"

"What do you mean, I live at home, no way are my parents going to let you live here" she screeched at him

"Somewhere to stay isn't a problem for me Mercy, can I come to Texas, do you still want me?" those are my problems, I mean I didn't do this on purpose, we were careful as far as I know, it must have been that last time, that was the only one I didn't get time to check"

"Pregnant at 15 was not something I'd put on my list of things to do believe me"

"Me neither"

"But being pregnant for you has always been something I've dreamed about, I have no regrets regardless of how hard this is going to be, my Mom's told me how hard every day since she found out and she's still crying but I think deep down she's excited, she was only 18 when she had Joe"

"I saw the wedding, grandchildren picket fence everything but I can't remember how old I was" he laughed

"16 obviously" she laughed telling him "So we're doing this together then?"

"Definitely, I mean I have things to tell you and maybe ask but I'll do that to your face"

"Still crazy Sam Evans" she laughed

"Crazy about you Miss Jones, I'll call you back in the morning once I've spoken to my parents"

"In the morning what time is it there?"

"Four in the morning"

"Sorry I didn't know"

"It's fine you call me any time, but now we're connected again I feel connected"

"Me too, did you dream about me?" she asked

"Every night" he laughed "I can't lie, I was in the middle of something when you woke me"

"Well get back to sleep and know that I'm there with you, goodnight"

"Goodnight babe kiss our bump for me" he replied sending a kiss down the phone "I missed you, Bye"

"Bye babe" she whispered

Sam lay on his bed with his phone on his chest a smile on his face contented that he'd made contact with his love again that they were going to be a family and right now his life was pretty much mapped out just as he'd wanted it _**'So good to see you here, we both know it's been too long, show me just how you feel, before the song goes off, back like we used to, this time I won't lose you, I still adore you, you always loyal, I'm gon' show you just how I feel, before the song goes off'**_ his mind sung as he felt her moving him through his wide wake dream smiling as he released the pressure he didn't know he was holding back, hearing a ping on his phone he looked to see a message from Mercy making him smile 'I still love you, I adore you' it said "You're back in my mind" he smiled

'Yep' she told him

'So you know I love you back yeah?"

'Yeah I do, now go to sleep Goodnight again'

'Goodnight' he smiled turning over to finally go back to sleep

 **Sam & His Parents **

"Good morning Son" his Dad said as he walked into the overcrowded breakfast room "I'm afraid with everything last night I forgot to mention the breakfast meeting here, I'm sorry about that would you be fine having breakfast with us or do you want something sent up?" he asked

"I'm fine here" he replied grabbing a plate filling it up and sitting at the table with the investors his Dad was meeting with, it was something he was used to listening to, his Dad had included him in business meetings since he was about 10 and usually he'd know most of the faces but being new in England they were all new. "Good Morning Gentlemen and Ladies" he smiled at the young lady that couldn't have been more than 21 sitting with an older man may have been her grandfather "My name's Sam Evans I'm 16 and I'll be sitting in if you all don't mind?" he asked as his Dad looked on

"Sam" his Mom called discreetly as he made himself comfortable "Come here a minute please" she beckoned him, he jumped up and went to her "I asked Mr Wright to bring his Granddaughter to meet you as a distraction some time ago obviously our conversation yesterday changes things but I just wanted you to know the intention, let her down kindly, if that's what you're going to do" she told him as Sam looked at her smiling

"Mom, that's what I'm going to do if you can promise that straight after the meeting we book tickets to Texas" he smirked that wicked streak she knew well in his Dad coming through

"Sam Evans are you blackmailing your Mom?" she asked shocked in a fun way

"I'm setting conditions to our negotiation on this hook up thing Mom, I love you, I'd maybe never blackmail you"

"Maybe never?"

"See you'll never know, do we have a deal?" he smiled "It's going, going..." he walked backwards back into the breakfast room saying warning her things were about to go wrong

"Okay" she whispered laughing "It's a deal" as he smiled for his victory and turned with a serious face to meet the waiting table of attendees. It was near lunch time when the meeting finally finished, his Dad retiring to his study with some guys, His Mom peeping out of the main room to smile at him and Cindy as he now knew her moving towards him fast.

"Hi Sam" she finally got the chance to say "My Grandfather brought me here to meet you apparently you're new to England and need to make some friends?" she asked

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Cindy" he smiled "But that was so last week since then I've learned I'm soon to be a father and I'm going back to America to be with my girlfriend any day soon" he told a shocked Cindy

"You have been busy how old are you again?"

"16"

"Oh I'm 17 and I don't know what I'd be doing with a child at my age, good luck to you" she told him walking away quickly

Sam couldn't wait for everyone to leave and when they did his first question was "When we booked for Mom?"

"A week today and that's because you told Cindy about our business that wasn't in the deal" she snapped

"You never said it wasn't" he followed her saying "Can we not go tomorrow?"

"It's booked and you're Dad's agreed it already" she told him and he knew that was the final word

He jumped on the phone and told Mercy the details, asking her not to let anyone know and they'd maybe sweep by hers on the way from the airport. They had many more conversations waiting for the day to arrive


	3. Chapter 3

**Texas**

That weeks wait had been hell eventually Sam had talked them into going directly to Mercy's house to see her family as the priority instead of going to do pleasantries at his Aunts house. They packed the last of their holiday belongings into their cases and set off for the airport for the flight back across the waters to America 11 hours later they were in Houston. The journey was quiet everyone had things on their mind Sam the most, he needed his girl, she was having his baby, her parents, the showdown with Joe and he hadn't forgiven DJ and David properly yet, he had so much to sort out, he sighed.

His Dad must have sensed his agitation, he felt his hand grab his head "I got your back Son" he told him shaking his head as if that would get rid of all his worries

"Thanks Dad" he half smiled

They got off the plane and Uncle Dean was standing waiting "Hi everyone" he hugged his brother saying "I've just come to collect the bags and stuff, I know you're on business so I'll leave you to it" he said grabbing some bags, his Dad took the rest to the truck and watched him drive off before grabbing a cab themselves

"Here goes shit" his Dad said making him smile, they got out the cab and stood outside Mercy's parents house "knock the door" he ordered Sam as they looked at each other "I told you any blows they're reaching you" he told him laughing as he knocked the door

"Why do you always joke about serious stuff?" he asked as the door opened

"Hello Mr & Mrs Evans" Mr Jones smiled "Mercy just told us like a hour and a half ago you were coming from England and I'm sorry we have nothing ready but we've arranged to take you to our local for say mutual ground" he told them as he stood aside to let them in

"That would be good we're starving" James replied "Mr Jones" he held his hand out for shaking saying "Mrs Jones" he said grabbed her hand, his wife following "And this is our son Sam" he told them as Sam smiled shortly before stepping forward to shake their hands

"I'll just grab my coat" Mrs Jones said grabbing it from the stand and making her way back towards the door

Sam looked around for Mercy but didn't see her and didn't think it was appropriate to ask so along with everyone else he turned to leave for the local eatery too "Mercy's in her room" Mr Jones told him "I don't think there's any more damage you two can do and I know she's been bursting to talk to you" he told him before the parents left the house

 **The Parents**

"It's Mexican" Mr Jones said as the cab pulled up at the venue

"Fine" James told him as they got the ladies out the car, into the restaurant and seated

"My name's Chanelle" Mercy's Mom told them

"Denroy" her Dad said

"We're James and Rose" Sam's Mom told them

"We're going to be grandparents to the same child" James said almost excited "Wine?" he asked

"We prefer red but whatever" Chanelle told them

"Red is fine" James told them as he put his hand up and ordered 2 bottles, their meal came in no time "Good Service" he commented "So Sam and Mercy" he said as they tucked in

"She's adamant she's having it, and to be honest I think that's awfully brave of her, there are so many women doing this alone now a days and we're more than capable of supporting her" Denroy said as James and Rose looked at each other

"I think you'll find Sam's just as up for this as Mercy is" Rose said "He sat us down and read us the act, they were in love before they even met, their life was meant to be lived together and the baby may not have been meant for now, but it was always going to be so he's made his choice and Mercy's it, I think the only person that can stop that right now is Mercy"

"Oh so you haven't come to tell us your son's better than our daughter?" Chanelle asked

"He'd probably disown us if he thought we even entertained that idea" Rose laughed "And no we don't think that"

"He tells us she's understanding, ambitious and a closeted Diva who's going to be a singer" James told them "Cream rising to the top, I think he said" as Chanelle and Denroy sat rather proud

"She does love to sing" Denroy laughed

"She's good too" Chanelle added "But you know all we've ever got out of her about Sam is that she loves him, and she's with him for life"

"The mysterious couple" Rose said mysteriously "But our Grandchild is coming from it, and I can't lie that excites me"

"Me too" Chanelle almost screamed

"I'm all for letting them work this out for themselves and being there if they should ever need anything, but truth, I just want to enjoy my grandchild" James told them

"Me too" Denroy said knocking glasses around the table "I don't know about them clicking I think we do" he laughed

"We do" James said knocking glasses again

 **Sam & Mercy **

Day 11 – Friday

 **Break from Love**

Sam just about waited for the front door to shut before he flew through the house and crept into Mercy's room to see her asleep on her bed, he walked around the bed to get a look at her, it felt like years since he'd seen her, held her. As she lay there holding their bump with pride, protecting their baby from all harm with a smile on her face, he sat on the chair by the window, smiling, watching her sleep knowing she'd maybe want to slap him for wasting time when she woke up but collecting memories was never wasting time for him "I'll love you forever" he told her as he started singing in his head _**"I don't want a break, I don't want a break from us, I don't want a break, I don't want a break from us, after all we've been through so much..."**_

"Hi babe why you singing so loud" she stirred saying before she opened her eyes and saw him sitting there "Babe" she sprung up saying as he grabbed for her scared she might move too much and hurt the baby

"I was collecting memories..." he got out before she attacked his mouth

"Don't talk and don't scream" she told him as she started grabbing at his clothes to get them off him "Quiet Sam they'll hear you" she warned him before her body begged for attention, gratification was quick for both of them, it had been long awaited "How long are you here for?" she asked as she lay in his arms rubbing her bump

"I need to talk to you" he said pulling himself from under her, putting his trouser on, before sitting back down "I have stuff to tell you and before you ask I've never lied to you I just haven't... well actually it's never come up" he got up saying moving from the bed back to the chair while Mercy sat up in the bed her naked body distracting him

"What is it Sam?" she asked concern in her voice

"My family have money like, it's not something I brag about or anything like that, my Mom was born into it and my Dad's made it and I'm talking serious money" he looked at her saying

"So how does that affect our life?"

"Well it doesn't because you're going to be a world renown singer and I'm going to build my empire we won't need it"

"I am and you are" she smiled "And the fact that you're money Sam Evans doesn't change the way I feel about you" she told him her eyes telling him where she wanted him to be right now

"Our parents have gone out for a meal" he told her as he climbed back on the bed "And if Joe's in he's in the other side of the house but I didn't see him" he told her before grabbing her lip with his teeth _**"I don't want a break, I don't want a break from love, a break from love, love, a break from love, love"**_ "Don't scream Mercy" he laughed as her noise got louder

"I'm not" she shouted instead as his hand covered her mouth stifling but not stopping her screams as she peaked

"Your turn" she jumped up saying sticking a pillow over his head as he lay with his feet on the floor, begging for what he wanted "Shut up" she finally stopped to say as he looked up puzzled before she shoved her knickers in his mouth and put the pillow back laughing at the fact that he could still be heard

"I can't speak" he lay there saying when she'd finished

"You'd better get dressed, quick" she jumped up saying as he found a burst of energy fuelled by the fact that their parents might walk in on them and dragged his trouser and t-shirt on and sat in the chair while Mercy sat on the bed "They're not coming I just knew you had something left" she laughed

"Mercy" he said looking at her like she was a naughty school girl he went back on the bed to hold her "You know we're pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"And well I know this awesome guy who's really good with his hands and totally into you?"

"You do?"

"So do you" he laughed "I guess I'm saying this is our someday, will you marry me Mercy?"

"I know you've been in my head, so you know my answer" she turned to look at him saying

"Well yeah but I want you to tell me to my face"

"Yes Samuel Evans I will marry you" she said pulling his head down to meet hers

"Now I'm happy" he smiled "Just got to convince the oldies now" as they lay thinking and of course singing in their heads as they smiled at each other _**"**_ _ **This journey will have its ups and downs, sustaining will last a test of trial, this burning will only last a while, first degree burns don't leave scars, we can turn this pain around"**_ until they heard the door and chatting

"You ready for this?" she asked looking up at him

"Ready" he told her as they got up straightened their clothes and went to the living room

 **Parents are back**

"Hi" Sam said nervously as he saw them all walk in together laughing "We've talked"

"And what conclusions have you come to?" Denroy asked

"Well Mr and Mrs Jones, Mom, Dad" Sam started off before grabbing Mercy's hand "Our baby might have been made out of wedlock but we have no intention of him or her coming into the world that way, we know we're young and everything is stacked against us, but despite that we think what we have will get us through" he clasped Mercy's hand with both his hands as he carried on "So we'd like your blessing, and your consent, on us getting married before the baby comes"

"How do you intend on looking after our daughter?" Denroy asked

Sam looked at his parents, saw there was no help and just started talking "I intend on ….." he went through all their life goals, his parents looking at each other as he spoke

"That's good son but how are you going to eat, say the day after you get married" Denroy asked, he was impressed but no way was he ready to make this easy for this guy he was warming to

"I have savings Sir amounting to a healthy sum" he said

"A healthy sum, who are you?" Chanelle asked

"Sam" he answered puzzled

"I guess it's time for us to jump in here" James said looking at Sam for the go ahead "Sam's Mom was born into money so he was going to have it anyway but I'm a very successful businessman, we afford a comfortable life, we own a building in New York and several businesses around the world, two of which belong to Sam"

"What do you do?" Denroy asked

"I'm in the technology business making computer games, Rose's money was inherited from the chain store her Father started back in the 50s and Sam's very business minded, he knows the value of a dollar and he's never been stupid about money"

"I'm guessing you could probably look after her" Denroy laughed "So I guess you have our blessing and consent" he said looking at Chanelle for approval

"We told you before we got here son we'd support any choice you make so yeah we give our blessing and consent" His Dad told him smiling at Mercy "I think we'll be ready to go in maybe 15 minutes Sam so get your goodbye's said" as everyone gave hugs and said welcomes

15 minutes later Sam heard his Dad call him he said good nights to Mercy and their baby and left for his Uncle's house with a promise to get there as early as he could the next morning so they could go buy an engagement ring

 **Sam and his Cousins**

The Next Day

Sam had more or less gone to bed for all the shouting going on as his parents tried to get across to his Aunt that with him becoming a father, the choice was always going to be his, and there was nothing they wanted to do to change that fact. He could almost feel his Mom demanding they go stay at a hotel, which would have wrecked his Dad and his Uncle so, he thought if he was in bed they'd at least talk through the night because she wouldn't wake him up for them to leave.

The following morning he'd woke up to David and DJ obviously mad, maybe they'd heard the arguing too, but he really didn't care it really wasn't any of their damn business "Morning" he said as he jumped up to visit the bathroom

"Yeah" David replied as DJ just looked

Sam paid no attention, these fools didn't matter to him right now, he used the bathroom and came back out humming 'Break from love' thinking on his rather productive night putting his jeans on and grabbing a T-shirt when he heard DJ talk he didn't hear what he said and he didn't feel like asking

"So now you're not even answering questions?" he heard again

"Me?" Sam asked

"Yeah you" DJ got up saying as David got up too and looked to be standing almost between them "I said you finally knocked your black girl up?"

"I guess that's something you guys already know" he replied

"You think you're above any law don't you because of that damn money of yours?"

"No I guess this looks like you think you're above any law, you think you are the damn law" he told him

"This is not going to end well Sam, you need to end this before it gets any worse just disappear" DJ told him

"It's going to get worse for you if you don't stop throwing threats around" Sam squared up to him saying

"Come on nobody is threatening anybody here, we're brothers for Christ sake" David stepped in saying as DJ and Sam stared it down

"Look guys, what Mercy and I do has no impact on your lives, I'm committed to her, she's the one and I'm not willing to screw it up" he looked at them saying "For anyone"

"What you're alright walking around telling people she's your girlfriend?"

"Dude if that's what you need to hear to make this sink in for you she's my girlfriend and I love my girlfriend, okay?"

"You can not be fucking serious" DJ said holding his head

"Actually girlfriend is old news, I asked permission to marry her last night and our parents said yes, so I can assure you I'm serious"

"Sam" DJ stood looking at him trying to believe what he was telling him but his mind just couldn't get past the girl being black

"Find some time to get to know her DJ, see past this colour thing you've got going on, you might like her" he said grabbing his phone and walking towards the door "Because if you don't, I can't be a brother to you any more" he said walking out the room to DJ shouting at him

"Your choosing a black over me?" over and over again before he started crying

Sam was upset, of course he was, his cousin was threatening not to be a part of his life and he had no idea how that would feel, one thing was for sure it would leave a massive hole in his life. He had his frosty breakfast, with smiles from his parents and Uncle, kissed his Mom and left the house, he didn't say where he was going for fear of striking up another war, jumped in a cab and went to Mercy's house

 **Sam & Joe**

Sam was at Mercy's house by 10, he knocked the door and was let in by her Father "Morning Mr Jones" he smiled "I'm here to see..."

"Yeah no need for the formalities" he laughed "It's D or Den and Nell" he smiled "Or Mom and Dad" he suggested

"Okay" he smiled as he went over to the kitchen to see Mercy happy and eating "Morning" he said to everyone as Joe's face popped up from behind the cereal box

"Morning" Joe said louder than anyone else as Sam looked at Mercy rolling her eyes at her brothers macho shit "A word" he said walking towards him, Sam was shocked when Joe almost spun him round and frog marched him outside the house "So" he said looking at him with definite hate in his eyes "You came to get my sister knocked up and now you're talking marriage like it's natural for you white boys to own up to shit"

"I don't know about what's natural for anyone else Joe but I know for Mercy and I this is natural"

"I should knock you out and ask questions after"

"You could try, but I'd have to tell you I'm a black belt"

"Oh is that why you feel you can come up in here and mess with our black girls?"

"What?" he asked shocked at where Joe was taking this "Has Mercy ever told you anything about us?"

"You knocked her up and she didn't even tell me that, I heard our parents talking"

"Look we've known since we were 12 that we belonged together and I'm not saying a baby was part of the plan when we finally found each other nearly 2 years ago but it's there and because we believe in our fate it's not an obstacle it's a blessing, I love your sister Joe, more than she loves me, if that's possible, she's the one for me and I'm not going to screw this up"

"I still feel like I need to fight you or something, I'm happy to hear that but I'm not happy about this situation" he stood down saying

"I can't help you there I don't have a sister" he smiled "But I'll have a wife soon and I tell you the truth when I say I'll protect her with my life" he laughed "She's going to be the worlds most popular singer so I'll be fighting them off all my damn life so if you think you've got it bad now think of me" he told him as they both laughed

They went back inside Sam collected Mercy and they went into town to choose her ring, went to the clinic for her first check and later had lunch

 **The Diner**

"I need to tell my girls" she announced as she looked at the door and saw them walking into the diner

"Do you need me here?" he asked

"No but Joe won't be far, talk of the devil and a damn angel appears" she said as Joe walked through the door too

"We're cool" Sam smiled

"Hey Mercedes?" Clara shouted to her from the bar as they watched Sam kissing her "And what is that boy doing kissing you?" Mercy said nothing she just sat watching as Delrose, Clara, Ann and Dina got their order and walked towards them

"Shit" Sam said when the door opened and DJ and David walked in "There might be trouble" he told her

"So?" Delrose asked when she saw Mercedes wasn't giving an answer

"Okay" she laughed "This is Sam and he's my fiancé" she smiled

"You're what" Dina asked

"My fiance, we got consent last night from our parents so..." she said lifting her hand up to show them the ring they'd just brought "We're getting married" she said as everyone screamed "Before the baby comes" Mercy told them, bugging them all out as she looked around thinking, that may not have been the right place to deliver her news, but smiling anyway

Joe walked over and fist bumped Sam just as DJ and David walked in "Sam" David shouted across the Diner "A word" he called him saying, he went over thinking if there was fighting he'd prefer it to be as far away from Mercy as possible

"Sam" DJ said his face looking like he'd been crying since Sam had left him that morning "I'm sorry" he said breaking down as Sam grabbed him into a hug "I can't lose you over this, it's your life and I respect that, I love you Cuz"

"I love you too Cuz and trust me you'll learn that money isn't everything" he told him

"But it makes life comfortable" DJ told him

"Love makes life comfortable Dude, having someone to love" he turned to smile at Mercy saying

 **Sam & Mercy**

"We need to get back" he came back saying giving fist bumps to the guys as he spoke "So ladies, see you all soon, the wedding maybe" he said holding his hand out for Mercy to take to help her up and they left

"You say that like it's round the corner" she laughed

"Well technically you only have four full months left and it can be two weeks either way"

"Somebody's been reading" she smiled as they walked

"You've been reading, I've been listening" he laughed

"Sam, I've heard every argument since you woke up this morning and you've not vented" she told him

"I'm not about to, not to you anyway"

"Who then?"

"I don't know but not you" he told her looking in her eyes as they had their internal disagreement "You wouldn't"

"I would all night if I have to"

"look if I'm honest I'm more stressed about who we are together and where we're going to be" he held his head saying "I mean I know who we are and everything but I feel like it all needs to happen sooner rather than later for less stress for you and the baby I mean if its going to be New York then it needs to happen soon. I'm totally out my comfort zone having to think on my feet and you do..."

"Hey Sam stop" Mercy stood saying "Let's get this straight, I want to be where you are that's it no stress, wherever you choose for our family is where it's going to be, you're the man in this situation please don't ever forget that, I believe in you" she kissed him saying before grabbing his hand

 **The Parents**

By the time they got home his parents were there already, he was surprised to see Joe, DJ, David and his Aunt and Uncle there too "What's up?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room Mercy in hand

"You called court son" his Dad smiled

"I saw you guys coming out the clinic this morning and figured you might have some news" his Aunt told him smiling "I wouldn't let your Dad leave us"

"Okay" he smiled wondering when their life became important to his Aunt "We did go to the clinic but before all that I've made some decisions" he looked around the family saying "The last time I checked New York was a pretty lonely town so I guess until the birth we'll stay here with the family's support, What?" he looked at his Mom's OMG face asking "I know" he laughed "You're still looking at me like I'm a boy and not a man because I still leave my clothes around and stuff sometimes but I'm not joking about this"

"No son I'm not looking at you as a joke" she told him

"You need to take me serious, especially as I'm going to be a father to twin girls" he left in the air, it took a while for everyone to hear what he'd actually said Mercy's Mom caught it first and went into a spin, then everyone was jumping about kissing, hugging and shaking hands while Sam's Mom was slapping him for taking her face thing totally out of context for part of their announcement.

 **6 Weeks Later**

Everyone that needed to be there had arrived, Sam had been back to New York about three weeks previous to get his suit, the cake had been made by Mercy's Mom, everything for the wedding had been paid for by her Dad as traditional. Sam had been on the phone constantly to his Dad asking questions about Mercy's moods, cravings and venting his anger at it all

The straw that nearly broke their back happened on the wedding eve eve night when they were at the diner and Sam ordered her a milkshake with specks of gold in it, she thought he'd gone way other the top and flipped calling him all sorts in the diner. He'd walked out as she'd accused him of being arrogant with his money "I'm trying to treat my lady right, I don't do things in exchange for anything Mercy it's just my way of making sure you know I love you" he shouted in the street as she stood looking at him. He'd taken her home in silence, just about kissed her on the cheek and gone back to his Aunt's house to kick some dust having a long chat with his Dad about it.

"Calm down son, the baby's not even here yet" his Dad laughed "Are you two sure about this?"

"What kind of question is that?" he shouted back at him

"Okay" he laughed "You did the best thing leaving her to calm down son" he'd told him, he didn't sleep that night, his Dad might of flown too close to the bone on that one, he wasn't even sure if there was going to be a damn wedding

He woke up the next morning with a heavy heart he knew he'd have to go and see Mercy before he could feel any better but he really wasn't looking forward to her mood, he got up got dressed as usual and ventured down for his breakfast to find Mercy standing in the kitchen "Hi" he said surprised

"Morning" she said handing him a cup and some toast "I was bringing it up I need to speak to you" she looked around the room saying as Sam took the things off her and walked out the house onto the veranda and stood looking at her trying to read if she'd come to call things off or what

"What's up?" he finally said taking a deep breath

"Sam Evans" she looked at him saying "I don't understand much about my feelings right now, but one thing I do know is that you're the first person I think about every morning and the last at night, I love you with everything I am and I need you to forgive me for my behaviour yesterday and every day our babies puts me in this mindset, I can see myself I just can't stop" she walked towards him saying "Will you forgive me?" she asked as a cry came out

"Don't cry babe" he quickly put the things on the table and hugged her saying "I'd forgive you anything I love you"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"I thought you were over here to call it off, I was ready to beg" he laughed

"Never, are you crazy?" she looked up at him asking

"Crazy about you" he told her as they kissed and their world was right again

 **The Wedding Day**

The morning was like any other morning, when Mercy woke up, she rubbed her bump, wiggled her toes and thought about Sam "God" she widened her eyes saying "I'm getting married today" she moved to get up as fast as any near 7 month pregnant woman could and found the living room "Guys I'm getting married today" she told her parents with a smile

"Not if you sleep for much longer" her Mom told her as she looked around the room at the dresses hanging

"The Bridesmaids are here already?" she asked surprised "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Because it's going to be a long day for you already, with everything going on we wanted you to rest up to the last second" her Mom smiled saying "But now you're up bathroom" she pointed saying and Mercy went directly to the bathroom

When she finally came out Clara, Delrose, Ann and Dina were putting the finishing touches to their bridesmaids outfit, Mercy's breath itched as she saw her friends standing there with long mulberry coloured dresses with cream shoes and pearl accessories at their necks, arms and hair "You look beautiful" she told them

"Sam brought us the bling for being bridesmaids" Clara told her

"I'm glad he thought about it" she smiled

"Now you, young lady" her Mom came in saying looking smart in her Jil Sander double strap fluid crepe midi dress with classic hi low hem in watermelon pink that complimented her tone, directing Mercy back to her room

Everyone sat around for about 40 minutes and then Mercy's bedroom door clicked open and everyone got up ready to see her "Wow" was all that could be heard as she walked towards them with a lace over silk smock dress with white Roses dotted about the lace bringing the dress to life, the arms hanging to the sides held up by thin straps of silk and her hair up with diamond set in the Rose that had been formed in it's centre .

"You look grown up" her Dad told her, everyone else was wiping tears

"I didn't even know about half of this stuff" she told them smiling as she showed her arms and touched her diamond necklace with matching ear rings

"You look beautiful" Clara , her chief bridesmaid finally got out

Meanwhile Sam's cousin's were throwing waistcoats around, they couldn't make out which one belonged to who "Guys" Sam walked in on the activities saying "I went all the way home to get those, some respect please" he told them

"Chill man it's a suit" David told him

"Yeah it's a suit, a Giorgio Armani silk suit in damn mulberry" he snarled "Get on the internet and find out what the hell it is your throwing around" he shouted as they looked at each other wide eyed at his tantrum, watching him leave the room

"You alright son" his Uncle asked

"Alright alright alright" his Dad shook him by the shoulders saying making him laugh, as his Mom and Aunt entered the room in their sky blue silk Alexander McQueen numbers getting a "Wow" from their husbands

"You look handsome Son" his Mom ran to him saying as he stood there with his Gucci Monaco silk bispoke Mulberry suit with white on the inside and waistcoat, white shoes, with diamond cufflinks and tie chain to match, giving him a kiss

Everyone got in the cars and made it to the registry office, they had a very short ceremony before heading back to the church for a short blessing and then back to Mercy's for an intimate reception in the garden. There were two well dressed tables with music playing in the background and tealights floating in the pool, catering was hired, later in the evening the tealights were lit and the neighbours were invited for some live music, chat and dancing.

"Sorry I need to go to bed" Mercy told everyone as Sam held her up, later that night

"Just one more photo" his Aunt requested

"Come on Tina you've been napping since you woke up this morning stop now" Dean told her and she took one last one and put the camera away

"Goodnight Guys" Denroy shouted running towards them, all the parents hugged and kissed them then they were gone, they were staying at Mercy's house because she had her own bedroom and they'd decided to have a honeymoon after the babies were born

 **Back to Life**

Christmas had come and gone almost without them even knowing they were so busy wedding planning, now it was time to buckle down and get school out the way. Sam had chose to stay in Texas so he had signed up to attend Mercy's school, she'd wanted to rip strips off him that first day when he'd just randomly walked into her class saying "Hi Everyone I'm Sam and I don't eat green eggs and ham" he laughed he was he only one laughing but then, he'd thought, ' _these are country people they wouldn't get it'_ As if that wasn't bad enough he followed it with "And I'm also Mercy's husband" she closed her eyes rolled them and took a deep breath, to stop herself laughing, before walking up to him

"Okay Sam" she said pulling him to sit "Promise we're moving to New York as soon as we can after the baby's born, I don't want them turning our babies into funny country people" she looked at him saying

"Sorry" he smiled awkwardly realising she'd heard him "I was nervous" he told her

Less than four weeks in school and Mercy stood up to find a pool of water pouring out of her, Sam went into action and got her, via ambulance, to hospital she tried for several hours to bring the babies herself but after 14 hours the babies became distressed and had to be surgically removed. Mercy was awake for the whole thing but Sam stood giving a running commentary of everything she could see from the mirror above her, she didn't care he was there.

They prayed when the first one came out and made no noise, everyone rushed around not telling them anything, they looked at each other clasped hands and prayed opening their eyes when they heard crying and hoped their prayer had been answered

"Baby number two" they heard as they opened their eyes, happy but looking for baby number one "What's her name?" the midwife asked

"Hope" Sam said

"Faith" Mercy said at the same time, they smiled at each other

"Which one's which?" the Midwife laughed

"Faith's always first" Sam said looking at Mercy and that was it they'd named their baby girls

 **6 months Later**

Everything had been a challenge for Sam and Mercy, having the children, carrying on at school and keeping up but they had done it, they'd applied and got places at Sam's old Private school in Manhattan and were due to start after the summer holidays, the plan being to move to New York.

The girls were doing well and had grown into their own characters already, Hope; the younger of the two by four minutes had a round face much like her Mom's and Faith had a long face like her Dad. All that was for certain was that when they flashed those baby green eyes stuck those bottom lips out and stamped their feet, grown ups moved, and everyone accused everyone of spoiling them. Their hair already at shoulder length had soft curls, blond at the base and darker towards the ends, Sam insisted it be kept back because Faith's favourite thing, they learned quite early was dipping her hair in anything liquid.

"Right" Sam walked in with DJ and Joe one day saying as Mercy and the children looked at him "Honeymoon booked" he told her

"But we can't leave the children now"

"We can and we are, we promised ourselves this and once we get to New York there'll be no time and no extra support, they know Mom and Dad they'll be alright for a week" he told her leaving no room for argument

 **Honeymoon**

Sam had booked them a honeymoon in Morocco, Mercy wasn't impressed "Come on" he nudged her as the taxi stopped outside the airport to pick them up "We can have romantic walks through the cobbled alleyways and souks of Marrkesh's, go to the madina shoppping, enjoyed eating the traditional feasts in intimate settings in the evenings and even sit in our retreat watching the stars at night" he laughed trying to sell it to her

"I need to see a bed Sam" she said flatly, she'd sort of been like that since the twins, never up for stuff, and rightly tired all the while, but he wanted his girl back and a week alone in the sun was gong to help him get her

"Come on Mercy it's our birthday tomorrow we've never spent a birthday together"

"I'll try" she said as the door shut and they went on their way to the retreat "Wow" she said impressed as she passed some of the houses built into the side of mountains, excitement setting in fast "Sam this is beautiful" she told him when they rounded a bend and saw the ocean in front of them blue as the sky and clean. Her impressed didn't stop there it carried on into the retreat as it was rightly called almost on the ocean front with not a soul in sight "I can't believe you did this for me" she told him smiling

"It's a private beach"

"You have no intention of leaving here for the week do you?"

"No" they both said laughing

Day 13 – Saturday

 **Seventeen**

 **She lovin' it**

"I'm going to grab a bath" she told him once they'd looked around the luxury apartment

"Yeah I want me some of that too" he told her throwing his wash stuff on the bed as he pulled stuff out his bag, he was looking for his protection because sex hadn't been something they could scream about for a while now and even he was getting fed up of the slow silent crap they were having to get by on in between babies crying her parents and Joe walking in to see their angels every minute. A sigh of relief when he found them followed by the quickest strip anyone had ever performed and he was walking into the bathroom as Mercy was stepping out of her underwear

"Sam" she said in that tone that told him they were on different wavelengths

"It's okay, I'm okay with that, yeah it's hard but we're in this together right?"

"I'm not saying that we're not together Sam I just... Don't resent me for this"

"I won't, we have other ways" he smiled telling her "I'd just rather be doing it with you though" he said climbing into the bath and sitting down waiting for her to get in

"God this is nice, I missed this" she told him as she sunk into him and he wrapped his arms and legs around her letting the water do it's work "Turn it on" she told him referring to the whirlpool, he pressed the button for the massage to start as they lay relaxing

Mercy made the first move sizing up to him to pull at his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and drunk it in, the humming of the tub the only noise in the room as she turned fully to lay on top of him "I missed your lips" she said grabbing them with her teeth as he grabbed back and their teeth touched for the urgency ' _ **She said that she didn't wanna be loved, I said, "Why the hell are you here?" she said tonight she don't wanna be touched, and if that's the truth, why you so near Oh, no, she kissing on me, she tugging on me, oh, she want it, this girl is bad, bad, bad, she lovin' it, I know she say that she don't but she do, she lovin' it, she let go and her body get loose, she lovin' it, oh, you should see the way that she moves, she lovin' it, she lovin' it, she said she love it when I get her off**_

Her hands were telling him something completely different to what she'd tried to tell him before they got in the bath and he was going with it, his hands started finding all the erogenous zones on her body having melted her biggest one he was in for the whole nine yards he pushed her back to the bottom of the bath and grabbed her legs as she held onto the sides of the bath to stop herself from going under "Sam" he called shocked at his action before she felt her middle out the bath and his mouth on her "she closed her eyes laid back resting her head on the raised seat and screamed her head off even after she'd peaked making Sam laugh "God that was good" she smiled pleased with herself "My turn" she pulled up him giving that look in her eye that told him this wasn't going to be a gentle ride for him.

"Mercy" he said as he melted at her touch on him, and the hum of the bath tub bringing him to a place of relaxation

"Quiet" she told him when he got past his usual pitch

"Why?" he laughed before making an even louder noise before his body went into fuck everything mode as he moaned trying to get Mercy to stop sucking on him but she wouldn't she brought the pain as he emptied "You love doing that don't you"

"Yeah" she laughed, minutes later they were out the bath and in the bed "Again" she begged

"Again?" he rolled his eyes saying "Our sexual chemistry" he commented, rolling over onto her and grabbing his protection from the side table ' _ **She said that she don't wanna be fucked, I said, "Why the hell are you sleeping naked?"She told me she ain't ready, oh no, but that shy girl, she kinda overrated, uh, ooh na na, she kissing on me, she tugging on me, oh, she want it, this girl is bad, bad, bad, got me all on her ass and**_ _the_ rest of the night was theirs

As morning came they lay talking "I need more of that" she told him

" _ **And even though she said she don't, I know she do, I know she do, and even though those beautiful lips are telling me lies,I know the truth, I know the truth, she lovin' it (I been kissin' on her body), I know she say that she don't but she do"**_ he sang to her laughing

 _ **"I said I love it when you get me off"**_ she sang back as they wrapped up and found sleep, needless to say the week went well

 **2 weeks Later**

"Come on Babe we'll be late" Sam shouted through the house as Mercy threw the kitchen sink in her bag "It's a long weekend" he laughed when he saw her come out with two suitcases "I just need you to see the place before we move"

"I know but if I like it we'll be moving up the following week and I won't have that much to carry" she told him "This is logical Sam Evans" she told him a smile on her face seeing how ridiculous she was being

"You do what you need to do" he said going back to grab her bags to load the taxi as Mercy grabbed Faith to take her to the cab

"Mercy" her Mom shouted as she stepped towards the door "Just one more hold before you go I miss my Grandbabies already" her Mom said letting go of Hope and Grabbed Faith, Mercy didn't get to grab Hope Joe was too quick, she rolled her eyes and went out to the cab

"Sam you need to go pull rank on our family they won't give me our children" she told him, making him smile

"You pack this lot and I'll go talk alright?" he looked up saying

"No" she laughed "Diva on display" she said twisting on her heels back into the house "Right get my children strapped in the cab like now or I'll never bring them back" she announced as Sam stood watching laughing as her family reacted to her demands

"That's where the girls get it from" he laughed

"I actually got it from them" she smiled hugging into him as they stood watching everyone mess around trying to get belts sorted "Right Ready" she finally announced as she watched Aunt Tina faffing over the girls taking pictures of every single movement as if it were their last

"Guess who's taking over New York!" Mercy shouted back out the window making everyone laugh as they drove off

The plane ride was traumatic for the babies, with ear popping, crying, screaming and teething all going on at the same time Sam and Mercy hardly had time to look at each other let alone talk and suddenly it dawned on them, they were in this together there was no one to call on for help "Are we up for this babe" Mercy asked as they tried yet again to get the twins to sleep on the plane

"Very much so" he smiled back

"So" Mercy said as they left the airport and looked at the now sleeping children "What we got planned?"

"Well study's on the other side of town so we need to work out if we're going to live at Mom and Dad's or find somewhere of our own"

"I'm sorry husband but that is so not the answer I needed to hear"

"I know"

"So?"

"Parents live too far away from school so we'll need to move to somewhere closer maybe in the 6 month plan" he told her "Do you have any preferences?"

"Yep wherever you are" she smiled up at him saying

"I thought a brownstone, their classy but lived in"

"I like the sound of that" she told him as they gently transferred the children into the waiting Cab and made the 40 minute journey to his parents house "Wow" she said as they pulled up outside the two story house with rounded steps leading up to the front door, two large pillows holding up the canopy over the door and balconies on the upper floor windows. The house was set in a few acres of land, entering the house Mercy saw four doors leading off with rounded stairs much like the one's at the front door leading to the second floor. "Sam this is beautiful" she told him as she stepped in

"Mercy this is Mandy the Housekeeper, she's sorted the Nanny and everything we'll talk later" he said pushing her up the stairs

"Sam" she laughed saying as he pushed her up the stairs and into what she assumed was their bedroom

Day 13 - Thursday

 **1X1**

"Babe" she got out before he attacked her lips his hands making fast work of shutting the door

"I know" he told her through the kiss as he walked her backwards towards the bathroom and locked the door behind them "I just need some time babe" he told her as her hands cupped his head and brought it back down to meet hers, she felt his hands all over her **'** ** _Cause there ain't nothing better than you, got me watching every move, like you're the only one in the room, Ooh, baby, I can't help myself_** **'** once he'd taken all her clothes off he got undressed, turned the shower on and they got in "You have to be quiet, they'll be unpacking our things in a while" he whispered to her. Contradictory to his actions as he proceeded to play hard ball, making her cry out with the exquisite pain of the pleasure he was giving her

"Sam" she screamed and he knew she was near her peak, he pulled away from her and washed her down getting a towel to dry her off "What's up?" she asked, her mind still reeling from his touch "I was ready" she told him

"I know" he smiled "You were enjoying that too much" he said walking into the bedroom

"Sam" she said almost angry

"I make the decisions yeah?"

"What even about how my body reacts?"

"You were the one that said this babe not me"

"I say about my body" she pulled away from him saying as she climbed on the bed

"Hold up so you want to say about your body in bed, but everywhere else it's alright for me to say?"

"Yeah, I mean... no... Okay I get it Sam, you want us to make decisions together"

"Yeah it's our life, not mine with you along for the damn ride"

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"I did" he laughed "Maybe in a long winded way, but I did"

"You'll regret giving me any control" she told him as she jumped off the bed and onto his chest "Get ready for the ride" she told him

"Freaky Mercy" he rolled his eyes saying with a laugh in his voice "Welcome to the party" he told her lifting her off his chest as they battled for dominance for the evening until Sam called "Food" and they recessed for family time and food

 _ **It's 3AM, I'm back for more, just two of us, sets of clothes fall to the floor, one by one, one by one, o-one by one, we're switching up positions, o-one by one, boy, show me what I'm missing'**_ Mercy told him as they got dressed for the evening and ate for a busy night.

The next day they made the journey to their school and decided they needed to move to Manhattan, staying put offered only 30 minutes a day with the twins. Later that evening Sam sat looking at houses sent via the Estate Agent picked his top two and then left Mercy to pick hers, she came up with one which was one of his two and they went to see it, agreed on the four story Brownstone "So" Mercy laughed "Here we are 6 bedrooms and a dirty old refrigerator"

"2 months and you won't recognise the place" he walked around it saying

 **Eighteen**

So finally school was over Mercy had got a scholarship doing extension classes and she's been signed up as a backing singer on an Indie label "I couldn't have done it without you" she told him as she planted a kiss on his lips. They were getting ready to attend their senior prom, "We're going to be the only young married couple there you know this don't you?" she giggled

"And you're going to be the most beautiful woman in the room" he replied kissing her neck as he put a string of pearls round it

"Sam their beautiful"

"And you're amazing and you look stunning" he smiled back at her through the mirror they both stood in front of

"Come on you guys lets get some pictures" his Mom shouted alerting them to the time, they went down, Mercy in her red Valentino evening gown and Sam in his black Brioni wool suit, took the necessary pictures and kissed their girls now 16 months old walking around with their cute pony tails and sticky mouths, which they always had when Grandparents were around, Faith crying for her Daddy and Hope seemed to be wishing them gone, they laughed and the scene and left for the venue.

They walked into the prom with it's Diamonds & Pearls Theme, looking around at some of the outfits people had thought up, found a spot on the dance floor and stayed there till the end of the night "Best prom ever"he said delivering a kiss on her lips "I love you Mrs Evans"

"I love you back Mr Evans" she said

"Last time we danced like this was at our wedding"

"I remember" she laughed

"Looks like everyone's happy tonight" he smiled looking at her

"I am" she said resting her head on his chest

The next morning when they woke up the children and Sam's parents were already up "We need a word son" James told him as he walked into the kitchen with Mercy attached "First off Happy Birthday guys, hope you had a good time" James smiled at them as Rose went in for kisses "We know you start night school this year and can appreciate it's going to be hard for a few years but as you know you're 18 today and with that comes new responsibilities" his Dad told him

"Yeah I remember" he told him

"So here's your legacy from your Mom's side, we understand it's a burden and we're here to help if you need it but I have every faith you can do this" his Dad got up to grab his shoulder saying as he swung him round and gave him the company papers "Hug it out" he told him as he hugged him "Happy Birthday son"

 **Twenty Two**

Mercy finished her scholarship and got a recording contract, which lead to a couple of her hit singles being released and she'd done a couple of gigs and supporting Artist stuff, she was building a fan base and actually enjoying it. Sam had got himself a band set up and he was doing alright in the local clubs, Mercy wanted him to go professional, but he didn't see the point in both of them being mobile with the children so he was content with his two businesses and his gigs at the weekend. They'd celebrated by taking things all the way back to **Picture perfect** , staying a few days in **#1 Fan** taking their time through to **Animal** and having a laugh around **she's lovin it**. At 22 they were proud of what they'd accomplished so far, the twins were still wrapping their Grandparents round their fingers 6 today, going on 16, they had more questions for their parents when they returned home in the evenings than they had energy to ask each other. A typical evening with the twins now with blond tight curly hair running down their backs tied up in tails, sparkling green eyes, would always end with one parent saying something that was taken totally out of context and suddenly they'd committed to doing something or the other. Hope looked like Mercy more times than she did like Sam and Faith was the opposite, yet they managed to look so alike all the time it was baffling

"Everything ready?" Mercy asked as they set up the tables and made sure everything was safe, their families had come for the weekend for the girls even Aunt Tina was making the effort and Uncle Dean was actually going to see his Dad after some 25 years or something

3pm on the dot everyone gathered in the garden, the girls came out in their white Chloe Mini me butterfly tulle dresses and just started mud playing, their school friends were there and the planner was keeping everyone on track

Sam heard the song DJ, David and Joe were about to sing "Keep it PC guys" he called looking at his girls and some parents still standing around as Joe nodded and DJ laughed

"I guess life's about to change for some of us" David said looking at Joe and DJ

"All of us" DJ added smiling as they started singing **'Playboy' by Trey Songz**

"Please tell me this means you guys are going to get serious about your girls?" Sam asked when they came down off the stage

"Very" Joe smiled

"Granddad and Dad seem to be hitting it off" David said as they stood watching them

"Seriously Cuz" DJ walked up to them saying "I really didn't think you were ready for this but you proved me wrong, the girls are beautiful"

"You didn't have to know Cuz, I had to know" Sam told him smiling back at him as they stood watching Aunt T with Faith looking so proud she was ready to burst "She's fought some demons too?"

"A while back" David told him "She saw the chemistry too"

"How's this for chemistry?"

"Watch up everyone" Sam shouted "I... I mean Mercy and I have an announcement" he said looking around for Mercy "Mercy" he called when he spotted her

"Hey my sexy working Man" she grinned as she walked towards him, he took no notice she was in fuck any time mode and rightly so, bit of that song was going round his mind too

"Drum roll please" he looked at Joe asking as he did an imaginary one in the air with mouth noise

"Sam and I..." she said rubbing her hand up and down his chest as she spoke

"We're officially pregnant again" he finished, kissing Mercy as everyone cheered

"Dream it" David shouted to Sam

"See it" DJ laughed

"Live it" Sam said doing a fist punch in the air

The End


End file.
